


A camping trip with Mabel

by lennoxmacduffes



Series: Dipper and Pacifica's Crazy Teen Years [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bikinis, Breastfeeding, Camping, Creampie, Cumshare, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Incest Kink, Oral Sex, Penis Biting, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest, Underage Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennoxmacduffes/pseuds/lennoxmacduffes
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica are at the beginning of their sexual relationship, and they decide to go camping for a week to explore each other without worrying about being caught. Someone, however, will tag along and make it difficult for them to find some privacy.





	1. Prelude: They couldn’t believe it had all worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> \- Unprotected sex.

Dipper gave his goodbyes to his sister and closed the main door of the house. With his parents shopping at the mall and Mabel off to buy knitting supplies, Dipper finally had the house all for himself and he wanted to take full advantage of it. After living for almost seventeen years with someone as energetic as Mabel, he had learned to value the silence whenever he could. Dipper intended to grab some snacks from the kitchen, relax on the couch and watch a mystery show on TV. After that, he was going to work a little in his own Journal. Ford had barely addressed the UFO topic in his journals and Dipper wanted to focus his research on the crashed spaceship for his own Journal #1.

When he was about to open the fridge and push aside the jars of Mabel’s juice to get something edible, someone rang the doorbell. Dipper considered ignoring it, but whoever was at the door rang the doorbell three more times in the span of a second. The boy sighed and grumbled his way to the main door of the house with the intention of yelling at whoever was ringing doorbells like that. When Dipper opened the door, there was someone he hadn’t been expecting behind it.

“Hey, Dork.”

Without asking for permission, Pacifica let herself in, walked past Dipper and got into the Pines’ house living room. She was wearing her mini-golf uniform consisting of a tight purple polo shirt, a white miniskirt and knee-high socks. She also had a golf bag hanging on her shoulder.

“Come in, feel yourself at home.” Dipper said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at the lack of basic education. He closed the main door of the house and followed her into the living room.

“For your information, this is technically my house.” The heiress reminded him with a smug smile. She dropped the golf bag on the armchair and sat on the couch. “My father is renting it to yours, so you could say I own the place.”

“You know, that always made me feel a little awkward about us.” Dipper scratched his cheek. “I mean, he’s not going to kick my family out if we stop dating, is he?”

“What do you think?” Pacifica stared at her boyfriend for a second to make sure his worry was genuine and then she burst into giggles. “My father rented your family this house because he owed you a personal favor, Dork, but he still hates you. If we ever break up it’s more likely that he’ll reward you with a manor or something.”

“Really?” Dipper cupped his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm… Having my own manor with butlers and everything in exchange for _just_ breaking up with you sounds good.” He smiled mischievously in an attempt to scare her.

“Yeah, but you’d be single.” Pacifica shrugged and spread her arms on the back of the couch, completely claiming it for herself.

“Oh, but that has many benefits.” He added.

“Such as?” Pacifica crossed her legs.

“First off, I’d have more time for myself.” Dipper listed with his fingers. “I could work on my projects indefinitely, I wouldn’t have to carry your bags at the mall and, best of all, I wouldn’t have to go to those rich elite social parties anymore.”

“Being single has its drawbacks too. For example, you and I…” Pacifica uncrossed her legs slowly and crossed them again with the other leg over, flashing Dipper her panties through the miniskirt in a Basic Instinct way. “…wouldn’t be able to have fun anymore.”

Dipper gulped and his eyes widened. The flashing had been clear enough for him to notice the color of the cotton was purple.

“Besides,” She continued. “I wouldn’t be single for long. Someone has to come with me to those boring rich elite social parties and, if he is also so kind to carry my bags at the mall, I would definitely invite him for the night. Then, we would get in my big, warm and cozy bed to…” The heiress smirked suggestively.

“I-I was just speculating!” Dipper’s confidence collapsed, jealousy burning deep within the boy.

“That’s what I thought.” Pacifica chuckled with satisfaction after making her boyfriend suffer a little. “You better remember this conversation next time you wanna play a tug-of-war with me.”

“So… did you come from the mini-golf course?” Dipper wanted to change topics.

“Nah, I came from the manor. I just needed a good excuse to leave for a few hours.” She removed the glove on her right hand and tossed it onto her golf bag. “Nice pajamas, by the way. They’re very _stellar_.”

Dipper glanced down at his outfit and blushed in embarrassment. He hadn’t planned to leave the house that day and he was still in his pajamas, which were a dark blue shirt and sweatpants with multiple yellow spots, resembling a star-filled night sky.

“I like stars, okay?” He folded his arms over his chest.

“I like stars too. Wanna know my favorite constellation?” Pacifica stood up and closed the distance between them. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered “ _The Big Dipper_.”

Dipper squeaked and gave a jerk of surprise when Pacifica cupped his package through his pajama pants and bit his earlobe. The boy attempted to protest at the abuse, but she silenced him by pushing her tongue into his mouth and grabbing his hands to place them on her backside. The boy rolled his eyes, gave her butt a squeeze and returned the aggressive kissing. Since Dipper had finally consented, Pacifica parted the heated kiss and pressed her hand on Dipper’s chest to stop him for a second.

“We’re alone, right?” Pacifica glanced around herself.

“Now you ask that?” He gave her an amused look. “We are, but I don’t know when Mabel will be back.” Dipper looked worriedly at the main door over Pacifica’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I just need a quick one.”

Pacifica pushed him back onto the couch and climbed his hips. Dipper’s hands quickly began roaming through her body in an attempt to slide into her polo shirt without success, whereas Pacifica pulled at the elastic waistband of Dipper’s sweatpants and gasped in surprise.

“No underwear? That’s _so_ dirty.” She giggled. “I love it.”

The heiress fished out Dipper’s erect cock and rubbed his frenulum with her thumb. Dipper moaned softly and began rocking his hips against her pleasant hand. He was enjoying the teasing a little too much for his own comfort and stamina, so he quickly gave up on getting his hands under her polo shirt and stopped Pacifica from ending the party before it even started. The heiress laughed mockingly at how deft her fingers were at stimulating her boyfriend, but the sound was chocked back when Dipper slid his hand under her miniskirt.

“Two can play this game, Princess.” Dipper ran his fingers along her sodden folds and caused Pacifica’s whole body to shiver. “You got wet thinking about me on the way here, didn’t you? _That’s not very Northwest-like._ ” He teased and smiled with satisfaction when a blush appeared on Pacifica’s cheeks.

“Shut up and take me upstairs.”

After Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Dipper’s hands seizing hold of her backside, Dipper stood up and hurried his way to the staircase. Pacifica moved her mouth to his ear and whispered into it what she was going to do with her tongue, how she was going to use her teeth and where she wanted her _daily dose of Dippingsauce_. It became difficult for Dipper to breathe and climb the stairs to the second story at the same time. He felt the urge to pin Pacifica against the wall and do it then and there, but the possibility of somebody opening the main door and catching them naked on the staircase won over his lust.

They finally reached the second story. Dipper headed to the first door on the right but Pacifica wiggled her way out of his grasp and got on her feet.

“Wait. Today I we’re doing it here.” She opened the first door on the left.

“But that’s Mabel’s room.” Dipper reminded her.

“Exactly.”

Pacifica seized the collar of Dipper’s pajama shirt and pulled him into his sister’s room. She shoved him onto the bed and closed the door. Dipper landed on his back and grunted in discomfort at a prickling sensation. One of the multiple plush toys that covered Mabel’s bed, a unicorn, was prickling him on the back. After he got rid of the pointy toy, a pair of purple panties landed on his face. He tossed them onto the floor too and grinned at how Pacifica climbed his hips and spread her nether lips open with one hand as she aimed Dipper’s cock up with the other. A strand of her wet excitement fell onto the head of his penis and caused it to twitch violently.

There was a moment of hesitation during which they stared into each other’s eyes. Dipper’s eyes said that it would take him a minute to go to his room and fetch a condom from his socks drawer. Pacifica’s eyes said she didn’t have that minute and she needed to ride him raw right now. Meanwhile the staring contest lasted, Pacifica rubbed the head of Dipper’s penis up and down her slit. Dipper soon couldn’t hold himself back anymore and gave her the go by placing his hands on her hips.

The heiress smirked, pushed the naked head of his penis against her entrance and got all his length inside. Dipper gasped at the sudden warm and wet feeling engulfing his cock, and Pacifica closed her eyes and shivered as goosebumps covered her skin at the sensation of being completely filled up. She opened her eyes and bit her lower lip as she stared at Dipper lustfully. Pacifica placed her hands on his chest began rolling her hips rapidly against his, causing Dipper to curl his toes and blink every time her mound smacked the base of his penis.

Dipper seized the hem of her tight polo shirt and began pulling it up hastily as Pacifica raised her arms in the air. The heiress changed strategies while Dipper removed her clothes and she began gyrating her hips against Dipper’s, the first half of the circular motion slowly and the second half in the blink of an eye. The bumpy ridges of Pacifica’s inner walls massaged and rubbed his sensitive cock in such a way that Dipper groaned and accidentally gave a yank to the polo shirt.

_RIIIP_

They stopped all of a sudden and stared at how the fabric of Pacifica’s super expensive designer purple polo shirt was now torn at the side.

“Oh my gosh, you idiot!” Pacifica’s eyes widened in disbelief as she took off the ruined polo shirt and stared at the slit on the side. “This shirt was more expensive than your whole wardrobe!”

“I’m sorry.” Dipper quickly apologized.

“You’re gonna pay for this.”

Wearing now only her white mini-skirt and her purple bra, Pacifica tossed the polo shirt aside and leaned on top of him. She trapped Dipper’s bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled at it all while she resumed grinding her hips against his so hard that the sound of skin smacking against skin and the squeaky bed springs filled the room. Dipper opened his mouth to groan his immense pleasure and Pacifica seized the opportunity to invade it with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around his and seized hold of Dipper’s pajama shirt to yank it open. Buttons flew in the air and Dipper’s chest was exposed. Pacifica then dug her fingernails in his chest and began gracing it until Dipper’s moaning became constant.

Dipper felt a surge at the base of his penis and he wrapped his arms around Pacifica’s lower back to stop her. He was about to cum, and he needed to be in control for pulling out on time. The heiress parted the heated kiss and whimpered. She was just as close to orgasm as he was. Dipper readjusted himself under Pacifica by bending his knees and placing his feet flat on the bed. He gave her a reassuring smirk and she answered with a huge grin. Pacifica then buried her face into his neck to enjoy the ride. Dipper was going to make her cum, and cum hard.

The boy hiked up her miniskirt, seized a good hold of her naked buttcheeks and began thrusting his hips against hers, sliding the whole shaft of his penis in and out of Pacifica each time, gradually increasing the speed with every thrust until he achieved the pace that made Pacifica pant heavily. Dipper felt her wet excitement rolling down his shaft and over his balls to pool onto the bed. He noted mentally to change Mabel’s bed sheets later and nibbled Pacifica’s earlobe to overexcite her. The heiress’ pants turned into breathy moans about his nickname, and her inner walls tightened around his penis as she neared orgasm. Dipper felt his own cock beginning to pulsate in response as he made a mess of precum inside her. He moved a hand over her butt and massaged the area between her anus and her vaginal entrance while he waited for the last moment to pull out.

The soft prickles caused by Dipper’s fingers on her perineum made Pacifica clench her buttcheeks and squeak as her whole body shook in orgasmic pleasure. Dipper rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned at the sensation of Pacifica’s inner walls squeezing and sucking his pulsating cock in. He fought the overwhelming desire of thrusting just one more time as deep as possible to ejaculate inside her, and instead he pulled his cock out in the last instant. A gush of sperm sprayed Pacifica’s butt without the aid of any hand. Dipper then grabbed his cock and stroked it fervently to help release load after load, causing Pacifica’s hips to jerk at every new splatter that landed on her backside. When the sticky barrage stopped, Pacifica shivered at the feeling of how Dipper’s warm fluids rolled down her buttcheeks and thighs to pool on the bed. She also noted mentally to remind Dipper to change Mabel’s bed sheets.

With their sexual tension relieved, Pacifica moved her face in front of Dipper’s and pecked him with difficulty. Both teens were panting heavily in exertion to recover their breath. Dipper cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb while he grinned and stared into her deep blue eyes until Pacifica blushed. She would never admit it, but Dipper’s warm hazel eyes were one of the few things that made her nervous.

“You know, I had other things to do this morning.” Dipper attempted to sound upset. “Next time you want a quickie you could give me a call before dropping by.”

“Oh.” She smirked. “Excuse me if I ruined your plans of grabbing a snack and spending the rest of the morning watching a nerd show on TV or burying your nose into that book of yours.”

“Um…” Dipper blushed and wondered if he was that predictable. “It’s okay.”

Pacifica giggled and scooted sideways to hug her boyfriend and rest her head on the left side of his chest. The sound of his pounding heart and the tender strokes of his hand on her hair made Pacifica sigh happily and enter a state of complete relaxation. She tried to doze off a little and, with a little bit of luck, catch one of her favorite dreams. The heiress had memorized some dreams that had repeated in her sleep over the years, but she had a favorite above all. In that dream, Dipper and she were on vacations at an empty beach riding a white horse, Dipper behind Pacifica on the saddle. Dipper then told her to stop the horse and turn around. He was holding out an open square box with a ring in it and about to propose to her.

The heiress displayed a silly grin as a pleasant flutter took over her heart. She rubbed her face on Dipper’s chest and dozed off a little. Dipper noticed how her breathing became steady and how her body relaxed, and he couldn’t help but smile warmly.

“Hey.” He nudged her lightly. “C’mon, don’t fall asleep. We have to clean up.”

“Mmm.” She moaned. “Let me sleep or I’ll tell my father to fire you.”

“But I don’t work for your father, I’m not a butler.” Dipper chuckled and nudged her again. “Pacifica, really. This isn’t even my bed.”

“Just five minutes more.” She whined playfully.

“Fine, five minutes more.” Dipper rolled his eyes and continued stroking her hair.

They stayed silent for few minutes but, right when Pacifica was about to fall asleep, Dipper spoke again.

“Princess, is there something wrong?”

“Hm? Why do you say that?” Pacifica raised her head and stared at him.

“It’s just that… I can’t get off my mind this is the third time you’ve dropped by for a quickie this week and… well, today is Tuesday.” Dipper gave her a lopsided smile.

“So what? Can’t I enjoy my boyfriend?” She countered matter-of-factly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love these quickies.” Dipper quickly clarified. “But I’m beginning to think you spend your free time in the bushes of the yard waiting for me to be home alone.”

“Pfft. Don’t be silly, Dipper.” She rolled her eyes. “I wait in the limo.”

“I was being serious.” Dipper narrowed his eyes at her.

“Me too. You can even see the limo outside.” She pointed lazily at the window.

“Oh... That kind of proves my point.” He scratched his cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong. No secrets, remember?”

Pacifica kept the smile for a few more seconds and then she sighed and her attitude went from happy to gloomy.

“Remember this camping trip idea you had for later in the month?”

“You don’t like it?” Dipper was astonished. “But it’s such a fantastic place! There’s a river with a small waterfall where we could have a romantic picnic, there’s also a hill in a clearing where at night we could do some stargazing, and the best of all is…“

“My father doesn’t let me go.” Pacifica muttered.

“…that we’ll be alone because everyone is at the beach this year and — Wait, what?”

“My father has forbidden me from going with you to that camping trip.” She repeated with a sigh.

“Of course he has.” Dipper growled and narrowed his eyes. “Preston…”

“You know,” Pacifica commented amusedly. “he does the exact same thing when he mentions your name.”

“Oh, Mr. Northwest has finally taken the bother of learning my name after four years?” He raised both eyebrows in genuine surprise.

“Well… He says _Dopper_ , but he’s really trying.” She smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sure of it.” Dipper commented sarcastically.

“Try to make an effort on your part too.” Pacifica sat up on the bed. “I really, really need you two to get along. He’s my father and you’re my boyfriend. I can’t have you two bickering all the time.”

“What excuse did he give you?” Dipper changed topics. The bad blood between Preston and him wasn’t something he could fix overnight.

The heiress cleared her throat and did her best imitation of her father’s voice.

_“And where is the butler going to cook your meals in the middle of the forest? You are not going to eat wild animals like a savage, are you?”_

“Really?” Dipper asked in amusement. “You told him that we’re bringing our own food in a cooler and that I can cook, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve told him that a thousand times but he always comes up with a different excuse.” Pacifica replied in a tired voice. “I can only guess the real reason is that my father knows what you and I will be doing during these vacations.”

“You mean…” Dipper’s eyes darted left and right, unsure of what she meant. “Camp, relax and maybe take a dip in the river?”

“Sex, you idiot.” Pacifica glanced at him in disbelief. “My father obviously doesn’t want us to be left alone because of that.”

“Why? Because the age of consent in Oregon eighteen and we’re sixteen? So, what?” Dipper ranted, completely triggered by the topic. “In Canada it’s sixteen and in most of Europe it’s fourteen. Our law is absurd. We’re not ‘old enough’ to give consent, so legally speaking we’re raping each other. It’s just a bunch of nonsense. Besides, do you really feel ‘corrupted as a minor’?”

“Hey, don’t get all philosophical on me.” She stopped him. “It’s my father the one against it, not me.”

“For being the owner of such a successful company,” Dipper grumbled. “I can’t believe how old-fashioned your dad is. I thought him smarter.”

“My father is old-fashioned, you say?” Pacifica snapped as a spark of anger crossed her eyes. She didn’t allow anybody to insult her family. “How about we tell your parents when they get home that their son has just had unprotected sex on his sister’s bed, and we see their faces?”

“Uh… okay. Point taken.” Dipper smiled sheepishly. “Although, to be honest, my dad would probably give me a high-five. My mom on the other hand…”

“Your mom would definitely kill you.” She finished the sentence for him.

“Yeah, mom is like that.” Dipper chuckled. “I guess we’ll have to call the camping trip off then.”

“I guess, but…” Pacifica lowered her gaze.

“But?” Dipper rested a hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

“This trip was kinda important for me…” She grabbed Dipper’s hand. “I mean, this is our last chance to have some quality time together without having to worry all the time about getting caught. Next summer we’ll have to prepare for college, and after that we’ll be even busier.” Pacifica inhaled deeply and her voice lowered to a murmur. “I just want to be with you.”

Dipper sat up, tucked a finger under Pacifica’s chin and raised her head. He was frowning worriedly, but he was also smiling warmly at her.

“Princess, I have no idea how I’m going to do it yet, but we’re going camping this month. I promise you, and you know I never break my promises.”

Pacifica blinked a few times in astonishment. One of the main reasons for Dipper to nearly never promise anything was that he always kept the promises to the end, regardless of how hard they were.

“I love you a lot.” The heiress threw her arms over his shoulders, tackled him to the bed and began smothering his face in kisses.

“Okay, okay.” Dipper giggled happily and stopped her. “You know your father better than me. How do I convince him?”

“Uff… that’s gonna be hard.” Pacifica gave him a lopsided smile. “You need him on a really, really good mood.”

“And… what puts him on a good mood?” Dipper feared the answer.

“My dad likes it when I behave and do as he says, and going camping kinda collides with that.” Pacifica frowned.

“Hmm...” Dipper cupped his chin thoughtfully. He had expected that answer. “Let me think of something.”

Pacifica drummed her fingers on his chest and waited. Dipper was completely deep in thought, but his eyes discreetly darted at her half-naked body from time to time, and she had noticed it. The heiress smiled slyly. She had felt his erection growing a few seconds ago, and knew what was crossing Dipper’s mind.

“Um…”

“What?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re half-naked and it’s… distracting.” Dipper’s face flushed red. “I can’t think straight.”

“Oh.” Pacifica sat up and took off her bra. “Does this help?”

“Not really.” Dipper stopped looking at her face and fixed his gaze on her exposed breasts.

“I was thinking,” Pacifica grabbed his penis and pumped it lazily into a full erection, earning a sigh from her boyfriend. “that I’ll just behave super well these two weeks in the manor to keep my dad on a good mood, but that means I can’t sneak out anymore and we can’t see each other in the meantime.”

The pleasure of Pacifica stroking his penis and the disappointment at the idea of not seeing his girlfriend for two weeks collided in Dipper’s mind.

“But,” Pacifica continued. “if it works, we’ll go camping and I’ll do this _every single day_.”

The stroking won in Dipper’s mind.

“I-I’ll come up with something to convince your dad in these two weeks.” He immediately blurted out.

“Good.” She smirked and ran her tongue along her lips. “Now I’d like to have a parting gift.”

Pacifica opened her mouth and engulfed the head of Dipper’s penis. The boy inhaled sharply and knew these were going to be a very long two weeks without her.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

A pickup truck arrived at the Northwest manor gates and sounded the horn. The intercom near the gate gave a small static sound and then a voice spoke.

“Northwest manor.”

A brunette cheerful girl poked her head out of the vehicle and yelled into the intercom.

“Hi, Bernard! It’s me, Mabel! Open up!”

On the driver’s seat, Dipper stared in admiration at his sister.

“Do you know all the butlers by name?” He asked.

“Yup.”

The manor gates opened shortly after and Dipper drove the pickup truck into the front yard.

“Dipper,” Mabel drummed her fingers on her skirt. “if in the end Pacifica can’t come with us, you and I will go camping anyway, right?”

“I’d like her to come…” Dipper frowned. “But yes. We haven’t packed all this stuff to not go camping now.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Mabel grinned at her brother.

“Bah, don’t mention it.” Dipper gave a squeeze to her knee while driving. “We’re twins. I wasn’t going to leave you here, let alone right now.” He smiled back.

Dipper parked the pickup truck near the manor and both twins got out. Dipper was wearing his usual red flannel shirt and jeans combination, and Mabel was wearing a dark green sweater with the drawing of a camping tent, jeans and a shoulder bag. Preston Northwest was soon walking down the steps between the manor door and the front yard to meet them. He was, as usual, in a three piece suit.

“Hiya, Preston!” Mabel chirped happily. “How’s business? Are your richer or poorer?”

Preston first threw a glare at Dipper, who broke eye contact and feigned to check something in the back of the truck, and then he raised an eyebrow at Mabel.

“Richer.” Mr. Northwest replied plainly. “What are you doing here driving… that?” He waved his hand in the general direction of the pickup truck.

Soos’ old pickup truck hadn’t aged very well. The chassis was rusty, the copilot wing mirror was missing, and the vehicle overall looked old and worn. It was however still rather easy to drive and, lacking a better vehicle for it, the twins had loaded it up with their supplies for the camping trip.

“What?” Mabel shared a confused look with her brother. “Pacifica didn’t tell you?”

“Hm.” Preston snapped his fingers and a butler came. “Tell my daughter her friends are here.”

A few minutes later Pacifica walked down the same steps. She was wearing a purple blouse that read ‘FANTASY’ over her chest in white bold letters, and a white skirt. Dipper had seen that exact blouse in the mall for ten dollars, but he was certain Pacifica’s cost at least six times that price simply because of the materials, the designer, the brand, and plenty of other factors he would never understand or care about. The outfit reminded Dipper of her mini-golf uniform, with the exception that the loose blouse waved and flashed her midriff as she walked, and the word FANTASY ironically drew the eyes towards her big breasts. The boy grinned approvingly at his girlfriends’ outfit, and at the same time Preston frowned disapprovingly at his daughter’s outfit. The heiress reached the twins and tousled her hair, brushing Dipper with it. That was her way of saying “Hi” to him whenever her father was around. Mabel immediately began chatting in a lively way with Pacifica, since it had been over two weeks since they had last talked together.

Preston cleared his throat and both girls fell silent.

“Well?” He looked at his daughter. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Yes.” Pacifica gave her best determined look at her father. “There’s a forest north of here and I want to go camping there with them for a few days.”

“No.”

“But—“ Pacifica blinked a few times and got upset.

“Let me do the talking, Paz-Paz. You sold the place short.” Mabel interrupted and pushed the heiress aside. “We’re going to a camping area three hours north from here. It’s a nice place, very recommended by…”

As Mabel sold Preston the trip, Dipper and Pacifica walked out of earshot to have a little bit of privacy. Pacifica was still upset and had her arms folded over her chest.

“Your sister was your idea to convince my father? Really?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well… yeah.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, Mabel has always won her discussions with your father.”

“And the real reason is?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes at him. He was doing that thing with his eyebrows again.

Dipper hesitated for a moment.

“I didn’t want to leave her here alone.” He sighed. “Mabel had a difficult breakup with her boyfriend last week and she was very, very sad. I couldn’t just go camping and forget about her. I’m really sorry, Princess.”

“Hmm… Well.” Pacifica relaxed her posture and smiled wryly. It wasn’t the first time Mabel had gone through a difficult breakup and the heiress felt compassionate of her. “I like your sister, she’s funny and, I guess that if she manages to convince my dad, the least we can do is invite her along.”

“Oh Princess, you’re the best!” Dipper smiled broadly. He had been afraid of Pacifica taking badly the fact that Mabel was accompanying them.

“The thing is,” Pacifica grinned at the compliment. “that when we get there I had planned to spend the whole day naked, but I’m not doing that with your creepy sister around.” She joked and Dipper chuckled.

They overheard Mabel groaning.

“Why noooooot?” The brunette whined.

“I don’t like this idea at all.” Preston declined with a sharp gesture of his arm.

“Give me a good reason about why Pacifica can’t come with us!” Mabel demanded.

“You’re driving a rust bucket.” Preston raised an eyebrow at the pickup truck. “Does that even have any airbags?”

“Of course it does!” Mabel reassured quickly. “I think?” She scratched her cheek doubtfully. “Um… Give me a second good reason! That one didn’t count.”

“How old were you again, sixteen?” Preston crossed his arms. “Do you even have a license to drive that?”

“Why would I need a license? Dipper and I have been driving golf carts ever since we were twelve! We can drive. We drove here, didn’t we?” Mabel reassured Preston with her best grin, but he just frowned back. “No? Give me a third good reason then!”

“You could run into a bear in the forest.” 

“We have a gun for that!” Mabel said mischievously as she pulled out a pistol from her shoulder bag.

Preston was startled at first but, after giving it a closer look, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“That’s a water gun.” He murmured.

“Yeah, but the bear doesn’t know that!” Mabel grinned.

Mr. Northwest glanced first at Mabel and then at his daughter with an expression on his face that clearly asked if this was all a joke.

“Well, thanks for trying.” Pacifica said in a disheartened murmur. “But apparently I’m not going camping with you after all.”

“Darn it.” Dipper muttered under his breath. “Wait here, I have an ass to kiss.”

Dipper walked up to Preston and Mabel.

“Give me a tenth good reason!” Mabel was still determined.

“Mabel, please stop. Mr. Northwest, can we speak in private?” He tried to sound as formal as possible.

The Northwest patriarch nodded and waited for Mabel to leave them alone and go back to Pacifica.

“If you are going to talk nonsense like your sister, save yourself the trouble.” Preston crossed his arms.

“Look,” Dipper refrained himself from harshly defending his sister. “I know we didn’t achieve the best first impression but, really, it’s a safe trip. We have our own food, the place is regularly used for camping, and we’ll be only three hours away from here. Besides, Mabel used to be a girl scout and she has experience camping. Pacifica is completely safe with us.”

Preston kept staring at him with a blank expression.

“And…” Dipper added hesitantly. “She will have her own tent, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Preston raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Uh… That we have separate tents?” Dipper tittered. “And um… my sister will be with us at all times!”

Mr. Northwest remained silent for a few seconds.

“Do you care for my daughter?” He asked and Dipper nodded immediately. “Then look at her: She’s wearing a blouse, a skirt and a pair of shoes, and she wants to go camping like that! An hour after you’ve camped, her hair will have tangled countless times in the branches, her blouse will be torn, she will have a sprained knee, and she will want to come back.”

“She’s stronger than you think.” Dipper would have thought like Preston if it hadn’t been for the multiple times Pacifica had accompanied him on mystery hunts over the years. “But let’s assume you’re right. Look at her again: She’s also very excited at the idea.”

Preston had a look at his daughter. Mabel was showing Pacifica her Swiss army knife, and the heiress was amazed at large number of tools the brunette was pulling out of the small pocketknife had. The corkscrew got her a giggle when she asked about it and Mabel shrugged. Pacifica indeed looked very excited.

“If she wants a camping experience that much, I could let you camp here in the backyard.” He turned to Dipper. “My Pacifica is not old enough to go on her own to the forest.”

“Camping here wouldn’t be the same.” Dipper shook his head. “If she comes with us, Mabel and I will watch over her at all times.”

Preston didn’t look very convinced, so Dipper reinforced his point.

“Don’t you think it’s better that she has this experience now that she’s young?” Dipper asked. “I mean, can you say right now _‘I want to go camping’_ and drop all your responsibilities for a whole week?”

“No, I can’t.” Preston sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, fine. Pacifica!” He got her attention. “Go pack your things. You can go camping with them.”

Mabel and Pacifica stared dumbfounded at Preston for a second, and then they squealed, hugged each other and began giving little jumps of joy. Dipper giggled at the girls and Preston couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh,” Preston suddenly remembered. “and put something on. You can’t go camping like that.”

“Mabel!” Pacifica snapped her fingers as if she were ordering a butler. “Sweater, now!”

The cheerful brunette quickly searched in her shoulder bag and pulled out a sweater for Pacifica. Preston grinned approvingly at how his daughter used the lower class, and Dipper frowned disapprovingly. The sweater was purple with ‘I’m also very rich’ written over the chest and with drawings of money wads on the belly. Pacifica stared amusedly at the sweater and commented how that would save her lots of time when meeting someone new.

After the girls left to do Pacifica’s baggage, Preston placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder and looked at him seriously.

“Listen to me, Dopper—“

“Dipper.” He corrected him despite feeling mildly intimidated by Preston’s imposing taller and wider frame.

“Hmph. Mason,” Preston refused to say the nickname. “I leave both of you in charge of my daughter but, if something happens to my Pacifica, I don’t care whose fault it is. I’m blaming you. It doesn’t matter if it was an accident or if it was your sister’s fault. I’m blaming only you. Understood?”

“Yes.” Dipper displayed his most serious face. “I would do the same anyway.”

“Good.” Preston nodded. “Do you use protection?”

“W-what!?” His voice cracked.

“If Pacifica comes back from this trip with a surprise, I’m also blaming it on you.”

“O-okay.” Dipper felt his cheeks burning and his hands sweating buckets.

Preston and Dipper waited in silence for the girls to come back. The boy didn’t want to look at the Northwest patriarch. He already knew Preston was glaring at him as usual. A few minutes later Mabel and Pacifica came back. Behind Pacifica, three butlers carried her bags, suitcases, and what apparently was a big camping tent. Dipper gave her a surprised look, since Pacifica alone had more baggage than Dipper and Mabel together.

“I need my viscoelastic foam pillow or I can’t sleep.” Pacifica explained.

“Right.” Dipper scratched his cheek since that didn’t explain all that baggage.

“Pacifica,” Preston frowned at his daughter. “aren’t you wearing next to nothing? Look at Mabel: She’s wearing jeans.”

The heiress glanced down at her outfit and then raised an eyebrow at her father. Her outfit and Mabel’s were practically the same, only changing the skirt for the jeans.

“Yeah, but it’s really hot today.” She shrugged. “I’m not putting on the leggings”  

“Do you want a butler to accompany you camping?” Preston offered with a worried expression on his face. “I’m certain they can use a camping gas stove.”

“No, dad. We’ll be okay.” Pacifica smiled. “Dipper and Mabel can cook.”

“Pfft.” Mabel snickered. “I wouldn’t call what Dipper does in the kitchen ‘cooking’.” She earned a glare from her brother.

“At least let a butler drive you there in a limousine.” Preston insisted.

“It’s a three hours trip, and I want to spend it with my friends.” Pacifica was filled with determination. “I’m going with them in the pickup.”

“Alright.” Preston sighed heavily. He snapped his fingers to get a butler’s attention. “Bring a pickup truck from the garage.”

The butler nodded and left. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica shared a confused look. Soon after, the butler came back driving a black pickup truck. The vehicle was noticeably bigger than Soos’ old pickup truck. The chassis was spotless, the tires didn’t look worn at all, and the vehicle overall looked shiny new. Dipper and Mabel gawked at it when they realized what that meant.

"Is that for us?" Mabel was the first to ask.

“Yes. Load it up with their baggage.” Preston ordered the butlers and then turned back to the twins. “Now, who of you two is going to drive?”

Mabel immediately put on her best grin but, after pondering about it for a second, Preston ignored her, leaned down threateningly and glared at Dipper.

“Do not exceed the speed limit.” He narrowed his eyes and dropped the car keys in Dipper's hands. “And I want the pickup back in one piece. That rust bucket of yours will be waiting here until you return.”

Dipper nodded very slowly, his eyes bulging out. He had never driven a vehicle that big.

"Woo!" Mabel yelled jubilantly. "Car upgrade! You want shotgun, Paz-Paz?"

"I get kinda carsick if I'm not in the backseat." She smiled apologetically. The heiress was too used to be in the back of a limousine.

"Oh, then I'll sit with you in the back!" She cheered. "C'mon!"

Dipper and Mabel got into the pickup truck. Pacifica however stayed out for a little longer. Her father was still frowning worriedly at her.

“Perhaps…” Preston whispered so that only Pacifica heard him. “…you could camp here in the garden? I could bring wild deer and rabbits and whatever else you could see in a forest.”

“Dad, really. I’ll be okay.” She gave him a small smile. “What, you think I can’t do this?”

“No, of course you can.” Preston shook his head and sighed. “Look, if you feel uncomfortable, call me and I’ll be there in an hour.”

“I’ll do that.”

“And don’t eat anything from the wilderness. Only the food you take with yourself.”

“Yes.”

“And don’t touch any wild animals.”

“No.”

“And—”

“Dad, relax.” Pacifica closed the distance between them and hugged her father. “I’ll see you in a week.”

 _“Not in front of the lower class!”_ Preston hissed and glanced worriedly at the pickup, where Dipper and Mabel were grinning teasingly.

Pacifica snickered and parted the hug. She got in the pickup and sat in the backseat, behind Dipper. Dipper started the engine and they waved goodbye at Preston as the pickup left the manor fence. They couldn’t believe it had all worked out.

**:: ::**


	2. A Quickie in the Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter.  
> \- Exhibitionism.  
> \- Pseudo-dom/sub.  
> \- Wall sex.  
> \- Oral sex.

"Ugh, keep me this." Pacifica took off the purple sweater and smoothed down her blouse.

"You don't like it?" Mabel looked hurt.

"I like it, but I'm sweating buckets in it."

"It's not that hot today but—Ha! Red car!" Mabel punched Pacifica in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey!" Pacifica rubbed her hurt shoulder. "I already told you I'm not playing that game!"

Dipper grumbled and tightened his grasp on the steering wheel.

The three teens were on their way to the camping area. Dipper was driving the pickup truck, and Mabel and Pacifica were in the backseat. Ten minutes after they had left the manor, Mabel had grown bored and attempted to play some games to pass time, none of which had caught the heiress' interest. In the meantime, Dipper was keeping his eyes on the road and trying not to get distracted by the girls. The pickup truck was bigger than any other vehicle he had ever driven before, and he was worried about losing control of it. Moreover, Dipper didn't have a driving license and the last thing he wanted was for the police to tell him to pull over and ask him for his nonexistent license.

Pacifica stared boringly through the glass at the road, using her smartphone to play some music through her earphones to distract herself. For some reason, none of the incoming cars were purple. Pacifica was joyful at the trip; she was going camping with her best friend and her boyfriend, but she was also frustrated for a very simple reason: It had been two weeks since she had last seen Dipper, and Pacifica had been suffering an alarming itch in her groin demanding attention ever since the twins had dropped by the manor that morning, but she had no idea when that would be addressed with Mabel around. The heiress rubbed her thighs together and sighed.

Something in the road caught her attention. Pacifica smirked and turned to Mabel.

"Purple car!" She chirped happily and punched Mabel in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Mabel rubbed her shoulder, narrowed her eyes at Pacifica and hissed "Cheater."

Mabel jabbed Pacifica in the side. The latter yelped but, before she could counter attack, Mabel launched a barrage of pokes at her. Pacifica responded with squeaks and protests until she managed to slid one hand up Mabel's side and tickle her. The cheerful brunette burst into giggles and lost all her strength. Pacifica grinned mischievously and invaded Mabel's side of the pickup truck as she moved her other hand into the other armpit. Mabel threw her head back and laughed uproariously. She did a tremendous effort to overcome her laughter and slid a hand under Pacifica's blouse to tickle her belly.

"Ah! No, no—Bwahahaha!" Pacifica retreated to her side of the pickup truck.

Dipper glanced at the girls through the rear mirror and smiled. They seemed to be having fun.

A tear of laughter rolled down Pacifica's cheek as she trashed around under the brunette's tickling attack. Her legs involuntarily kicked Dipper's seat, earning a growl from the boy, and her hand accidently landed on Mabel's breast. Mabel inhaled sharply when her right breast was squeezed through the sweater and she pulled away.

"You okay?" Pacifica was alarmed by her sudden reaction.

"Oh, Pacifica." She gave her a smile full of malice. "You don't know what you have just done."

Mabel launched both hands to Pacifica's breasts and gave them a squeeze. Pacifica yelped in surprise and pushed Mabel's hands away. The cheerful brunette, however, quickly landed her hands again on Pacifica's breasts, seizing a good hold and jiggling them from side to side. Pacifica angrily slapped her hands off and didn't waste a second to grab Mabel's breasts in revenge and do the same to her. Mabel yelped and tried to defend herself, but Pacifica's hands were nimble and she began pinching her breasts through the sweater.

More kicks landed on the back of Dipper's seat.

"Girls!" Dipper had to yell to get their attention. "Can you please stop doing that!? I'm trying to drive here!"

It had also been two weeks for Dipper, and seeing Mabel playing with Pacifica's breasts was proving to be dangerously distracting.

Mabel and Pacifica apologized and parted away.

Mildly upset at the privacy invasion, but entertained nonetheless, Pacifica gave a happy sigh, removed her earphones and turned off her smartphone. She glanced at Mabel and noticed how she had her face glued to the glass, no doubt attempting to spot a red car to punch her. Pacifica however noticed something else that absolutely needed to be addressed.

"Huh?" Mabel raised an eyebrow when Pacifica pulled her arm next to her own and raised Mabel's sleeve up to the elbow to do a comparison.

Mabel's arm had the start of a nice tan, her skin having a yellowish-brown color, whereas Pacifica was milky white.

"You have a tan!" Pacifica practically chirped in astonishment, and then added rather disappointedly "And I'm just as pale as at the start of the summer."

"Yup." Mabel smiled with pride. "I've been sunbathing every weekend on the Shack's roof after Soos closes and leaves to his house. That way I don't have to worry about peeping Toms."

"I'm so jealous." Pacifica muttered and let go of her arm.

Dipper smirked in the front seat. Pacifica's complexion was very pale, just like her hair was of a very light blond color, and Dipper was aware that the poor girl had no chance of getting a tan earlier than someone like Mabel or himself, whose complexion was slightly darker.

"Cheer up!" Mabel nudged her with the shoulder. "At least you don't have ugly tan lines like I do."

"Hm. Didn't you say you were alone when sunbathing at the Shack? Can't you just, like, free the twins?" Pacifica cupped her own breasts to make sure Mabel knew what she was talking about.

"I wish." Mabel sighed tiredly. "I never said I was alone. Ever since I set fire to the Shack by accident the last time I was there on my own, mom told Soos not to let me stay there unsupervised, so Dipper has to tag along and…" She did air quotes. "…he doesn't want to see his sister naked."

"Really?" Pacifica found it amusing. "Why not?"

"I don't know." Mabel shrugged.

Pacifica leaned forwards and tapped Dipper's shoulder.

"You have never seen Mabel naked?" She asked, more curiously than teasingly.

"What?" Dipper had zoned out of the conversation long ago.

"Mabel says you are the cause of her tan lines." Pacifica was puzzled. "I thought siblings always ended up seeing each other naked at some point."

"Oh, I have seen Mabel naked before." Dipper rolled his eyes as he remembered the day Mabel thought the invisible wizard in their closet had turned her invisible too. "But we were like twelve."

"So, where's the issue?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"We are older now."

"And I have boobs!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I just don't want to see my sister naked." Dipper shrugged and glanced at them through the rear mirror. "Is it so weird? I don't think it's weird."

Pacifica stared at Mabel to see her opinion.

"Well, I actually saw Dipper coming out of the shower without a towel the other day and yeah, it was awkward." Mabel held back her laughter as she remembered how Dipper had shrieked and covered his groin. "But I didn't freak out or went into Sweater Town or anything."

Pacifica turned to Dipper and pinched his shoulder.

"You're a show off." She teased.

"There weren't any towels left!" Dipper hissed. "Someone grabbed them all and didn't replace them later!"

"Heh, weird." Mabel flushed slightly red and hoped Dipper never found out it had actually been her by accident in her hurry to dry off the disaster her project with water balloons had caused in the walls of her room.

"Oh." Clarity dawned on Pacifica and she smiled mischievously. "I know why you don't want to see her naked! You're afraid of popping a boner at her!"

"No." Dipper shook his head and flushed.

"Haha, it's _so_ that." Pacifica smiled smugly. "You're a terrible liar, Dork."

"Okay, Yes!" Dipper snapped. "It's that, and I don't want it to happen because you'd laugh at me!"

"You can bet we'd laugh at you." Pacifica chuckled. "But that's all. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah." Mabel agreed. "It'd be embarrassing, but it's not like I'd go to town later and show off about how I got a boner out of my brother." She giggled. "In fact, I think it's sweet! It means you think I'm attractive, and that's a compliment."

Pacifica knew Mabel had just struck a nerve with that, and she quickly looked at Dipper to see his reaction. The boy groaned and palmed his face with one hand. Pacifica leaned back on her seat and began giggling.

"Can we drop the topic?" Dipper asked.

"Sure." Mabel gave him her best smile. "Can I do topless then the next time we're at the Shack?"

"No."

Mabel puffed out her cheeks and frowned at her brother. She looked at Pacifica for another idea, but she replied with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but my parents are very strict about nudity in the pool."

"Oh, well." Mabel sighed in defeat. "Tan lines it is then."

They quieted down for a while. Mabel then leaned in between the front seats and turned on the pickup truck radio. She changed frequencies until she found a music station.

"Ohh! I love this song!" She began singing it. "C'mon, Paz-Paz! Sing it with me!"

"No, thank you." Pacifica was pleased with a quiet trip, and if she needed any music she would use her smartphone.

"C'mooooooooon." She nudged her shoulder and added in a singing fashion. "I know you know the lyrics."

Mabel nudged her a few more times while grinning and singing, and Pacifica ended up rolling her eyes and singing the song with her. After a while, she soon felt cheered up and sang more enthusiastically. Mabel threw one arm over her shoulders and both girls rocked from side to side on the seat as they sang.

Dipper smiled and decided it had been a good idea to bring Mabel with them. A cheek was then pressed against his own all of a sudden. Mabel had leaned in between the front seats again, and she wanted him to sing too.

"Mabel, I can't. I'm driving." Dipper protested.

Gentle pokes were added to the cheek rubbing. Dipper sighed and began singing the song with them, and Mabel went back to rock from side to side with Pacifica in the backseat. He also knew the lyrics after all.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Why have we stopped here again?" Pacifica checked the time in her smartphone. It was 11am.

Dipper had stopped the pickup truck in the underground parking lot of a shopping mall and they had entered the building. The mall was enormous, a vertical mall with five stories and multiple elevators and escalators linking the different levels of it. It was the biggest mall in the region, and it had every store they could think of, from a food store to a wedding dresses store. Mabel was practically bouncing, eager to check everything out, while Pacifica wasn't impressed at all. The wealthy heiress had, after all, seen bigger.

"We didn't want to buy any supplies until we knew whether you were coming with us or not." Dipper explained.

"So we're going shopping!" Mabel chirped happily. "Put this on." She pulled a pair of sunglasses from her shoulder bag and forced them on Pacifica's face.

"Why?" Pacifica readjusted the sunglasses. They were aviator sunglasses with dark blue tinted glasses.

"Because you're a celebrity, duh. We don't want the paparazzi to recognize you in the mall and follow us to the camping site." Mabel attempted to rearrange her hair into a ponytail.

"Mabel, don't be ridiculous." Pacifica stopped her hands and smoothed her hair down. "I'm not that popular outside Gravity Falls."

That very moment, something Dipper called "The Mabel Effect" happened. It was a rare event that tended to leave the boy dumbfounded, since it always proved his sister right regardless of how ludicrous were what Mabel had said.

"Oh my gosh!" A pair of teen girls squeaked and scurried up to them. "You're Pacifica Northwest!"

Pacifica gave them a confused look since she didn't recognize them, Mabel looked at her with an 'I told you so' face, and Dipper snickered.

"I love your hair! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! When you won the Miss Gravity Falls contest last year it was _so_ deserved!" The girls stared at Pacifica in complete admiration.

"Thanks." The heiress ran a hand through her hair to show it off. "It was an easy competition."

"She was lucky I burned my hair by accident and Wendy didn't want to participate." Mabel whispered to her brother.

"And you!" One girl turned to Mabel. "You're the girl that blew up a theater during a sock puppet show four years ago! I saw you in the newspapers!"

"Yup! That's me!" Mabel puffed out her chest, proud as a peacock.

"And you…" The other girl turned to Dipper and the boy grinned, expecting some admiration too. "…Can you take a picture of us?"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess." His grin turned into a lopsided smile.

Discovering old ruins, scaring away oversized bats and overall mystery solving had never made him very popular.

One of the girls gave Dipper a smartphone and they posed with Mabel and Pacifica for the photo. After Dipper took the picture, the girl quickly snatched the phone out of Dipper's hands, had a look at the picture and began squealing in delight. She showed her friend and she also began to squeal in delight.

A quarter hour later, after getting countless of Pacifica's autographs for several relatives and friends, the girls' phones began buzzing and they were forced to stop showering the heiress in praises. Their parents were waiting in the car to pick them up.

Pacifica's fake smile was replaced by a frown the moment the two noisy girls left.

"Mabel, make me a ponytail and give me that sweater back." A very tired Pacifica demanded. "Now!"

"Told you this would happen." Mabel put on a sly smile and began rearranging the Pacifica's hair.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Let's see…" Dipper began crossing out items on his list. "We have the electric lanterns, the airbeds, the plastic cutlery, the gas stove…" He checked inside some of the bags he was carrying. "We need to buy food and then we're good to go."

"Paz-Paz and I will do that." Mabel threw an arm over the Pacifica's shoulders. "You go pack that in the pickup."

Dipper had refused out of chivalry to allow neither Pacifica nor Mabel to carry any of the bags. They were so many he had to carry some hanging on his shoulders and the rest in his hands. The boy grunted when lifting all of them from the floor, but it wasn't anything we couldn't deal with.

Pacifica, on the other hand, was undergoing a serious internal battle. Between the two weeks of abstinence she had endured, how Mabel had played with her breasts earlier in the pickup, picturing Dipper coming out of the shower naked, and now the show he was giving with his short sleeved flannel shirt exposing his biceps bulging out at the effort of lifting the bags, Pacifica's hormones and sexual drive were attempting to take over. Her imagination showed her a possible scene where she accompanied Dipper to load the pickup truck, and then he pushed her into the back seat, pulled her panties down to her ankles and pounded her relentlessly from behind. The proud heiress bit her bottom lip and pressed her thighs together when she felt herself getting wet. Her sexual arousal had taken over.

"I'll help you take the bags to the pickup." Pacifica practically babbled.

"It's okay. I can do it alone." Dipper gave her a reassuring smile.

"I want to help." Pacifica took two steps forward and flushed red when she rested her hand on his forearm and felt the pleasant prickles on her palm.

"Pacifica…" Dipper lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't trust Mabel for buying the food supplies. You know she'll only buy snacks!"

"I like snacks." Pacifica grumbled. She wasn't convinced.

"We're staying in the forest for a week." Dipper added in a playful tone. "You should grab something you really like. Remember Mabel and I eat only _peasant food_."

"Hmm… Fine." The wealthy heiress sighed and removed her hand from Dipper's forearm.

"Alright. I'll come back here to help you with the bags when I'm done loading these." Dipper turned to his sister. "Buy _real_ food. It has to last us a week."

"If you can eat it then it's real food!" Mabel gave him a huge grin.

Dipper frowned and left as he thought that wasn't going to end well.

Mabel and Pacifica entered the mall's supermarket. The shop was large, with two stories and a great variety of food sections, from something as cheap as candy to something as expensive as shellfish. The two girls grabbed a shopping cart and began putting into it whatever caught their attention, Mabel leading the cart and Pacifica walking beside her.

Pacifica noticed Mabel was staring at her with a teasing permanent grin, and a spark of anger surged in her.

"What?" Pacifica asked, mildly annoyed.

"Nothing." Mabel shrugged. "I just think it's hilarious how you lose it for Dipper's arms." Her smile grew when Pacifica flustered. "I mean, he's not _that_ buffed."

"Hey, to each their own." Pacifica pushed a strand of hair off her face, a gesture Mabel already knew very well. "I think Dipper's arms are very nice. And manly."

"Really?" Mabel teased.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of buffed guys, how's Superman?"

When Pacifica had first met Mabel's boyfriend months ago, the nickname Superman had come to her mind on the spot. The boy was dark haired, blue eyed, muscular and, most amusing of all, he was named Clark and was from Kansas. Pacifica had at first attempted to tease Mabel with the nickname, but the cheerful brunette had liked it so much she had adopted it herself and used it frequently.

"I don't know." Mabel sighed. "He kinda broke up with me a week ago."

Pacifica facepalmed inwardly as she immediately remembered Dipper mentioning that to her earlier in the day.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Mabel smiled wryly. "It's not the first boy that breaks up with me anyway."

"If it's any consolation," Pacifica rested a hand on Mabel's forearm. "I don't think you two made a good couple. I mean, he is so quiet and you're so… um… noisy? No offense."

"Hah, that was precisely the thing." Mabel drummed her fingers on the shopping cart handlebar. "He said I'm too random for him to follow."

"Pfff. His loss." Pacifica waved her hand dismissively. "Really, Mabel, you're the funniest person I've ever met. If he can't appreciate that, then he's not worth it."

"Aw… Thanks, sis-sis!" Mabel chirped happily at the compliment and brought Pacifica into a hug.

"Alright, alright." She chuckled and pushed her away. "You know I don't like doing that in public places."

"I guess," Mabel smiled genuinely now. "that we weren't that good of a couple. He didn't like candy, can you believe it? It's practically the only thing I eat! Although, on the other hand… he's definitely the guy I have had the most fun with." Mabel looked left and right to make sure they were alone and then leaned closer to whisper. "He liked having quickies in weird places."

"How weird?" Pacifica smirked.

"Let's see…" Mabel stared at the ceiling thoughtfully as she began listing with her fingers. "The pool supplies room, the forest, in your house during a party… Don't ask me which room, I don't know. Your house is a maze. Oh! We did it _under_ his bed once."

"Really?" Pacifica stared at her completely puzzled. "Why under the bed instead of on it?"

"Pfff. Don't ask." Mabel shook her head. "Not even I know why he wanted to do it there."

"Okay, that's pretty weird." Pacifica agreed with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah. Oh, we also did it in Dipper's bed last Christmas." Mabel grinned teasingly and nudged her with the elbow. "I mean, somebody has to do it there, am I right?"

"Ha, ha." Pacifica laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

The prideful heiress had never liked how Mabel poked fun at the fact that Pacifica had lost her virginity barely over a month ago, in contrast with Mabel who had dealt with it when she was 14.

"Now that you mention it," Pacifica counter attacked. "Have you ever wondered why your bed sheets changed like two weeks ago?"

"Um…" Mabel tried to remember the day. "Dipper told me Waddles had sneaked into the house and dragged mud to them." She looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"Nothing in particular." She smirked, but laughed inwardly as she remember how Dipper and her had cum on those particular bed sheets.

"Anyway." Mabel continued after a pause. "He was also taller than me, and it's not easy to find a guy taller than you when you're this tall."

Mabel did the height comparison with Pacifica, and the brunette was half a head taller than her. Pacifica shrugged and guessed boys didn't like to date girls taller than them due to their easily hurt manliness pride.

"But, regardless, I think I'll stay single for a while." Mabel concluded with a sigh. "I'm a little tired of breakups and I think I can use some rest. Besides, even if I had lots of fun with him, there is also some stuff I definitely won't miss."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow showing that she was curious, so Mabel continued talking.

"When we were having… you know, sexyfuntimes, he treated me as if I were made a glass. The thing is that I kind of like it a little rougher, but he insisted he didn't want to hurt me by accident."

"He was definitely Superman." Pacifica burst into giggles.

Mabel nodded and smiled faintly. Her thing with Clark had come to an end and, even though they hadn't ended on the best of terms, Mabel didn't regret the relationship. She preferred to preserve her fond memories of it instead of being resentful at the arguments and the breakup.

"You know," Pacifica added after a while. "I'm kinda where you were."

"Dipper wants to do it in weird places?" Mabel's eyes bulged out in disbelief. Her brother had always been, after all, quite prude and nervous about his nudity.

"No, no. Hah, I wish." Pacifica sighed. "I mean he treats me as if I were made of glass too. Dipper is very nice but… sometimes I would like that he were… bolder?"

"Like, more of a bad boy?"

"No. How to put it…" Pacifica tapped her chin thoughtfully, a gesture the twins had rubbed off on her. "When we do it, it's always me who makes the first move. It's me who decides when, where and how we do it, but I want him to do that too! I want him to give me a surprise me by suggesting doing it in a weird place, I want him to be assertive, and maybe… um…" She lowered her voice as she flushed red. "I'd like him to dominate me. At least once, just to see how it feels."

"Heh, wow." Mabel looked at Pacifica in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "I always knew you would be into the domination thing, but I thought you'd be the dom, not the sub."

"Shut up." Pacifica flushed even redder.

"Okay, want my advice?" Mabel threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to whisper into her ear. "Remember Marco? He was very, very shy, so I teased him until he couldn't hold back anymore and he ended up taking the first step." She waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Hm." Pacifica looked down at her clothes and smirked. "I think I can do that just fine, and I also have an ace up my sleeve—Wait, Marco was a virgin?"

Mabel couldn't reply. Their shopping cart collided with another one. The pair of boys responsible for the other shopping cart quickly apologized to the girls.

They were boys their age, one a little taller than the other, both of them brunet and dressed up in swimming trunks, t-shirts and sandals. They were lanky, their hair was messy and their face had a permanent dumbfounded expression which showed they weren't very bright, but their clothes were clearly expensive and they very likely belonged to the middle-high class. The boys gaped at them, and Pacifica feared someone else might have discovered she was a celebrity. They however were gawking at them for a very different reason.

Mabel and Pacifica were two girls that had grown up together and so close to each other despite their differences that one would assume they were sisters, Mabel being the older sister for being taller. This made both of them very happy since Mabel had always wanted to have a sister and Pacifica would have loved to have a sibling, but the important thing is that they complimented each other. Mabel always wore sweaters with vibrant colors that gave her a cute look, whereas Pacifica wore fancy clothes that gave her a stylish look, making both girls a very attractive duo. Even if Pacifica was wearing now a sweater over her blouse, and Mabel was in a not-very-vibrant sweater, they were still two young and very attractive girls with no apparent company, therefore the two boys saw their opportunity and seized it.

"Hi. I'm Adman and he's Thomas. Sorry for hitting your cart." He nonchalantly grabbed a chip bag from the girl's cart. "You girls going to a party?"

"I'm Pacifica and this is Mabel, and no we are not." The prideful heiress disliked his how he had grabbed something that wasn't his, and snatched it back from his hand to place it back into the cart.

"Could have fooled me with so many snacks." The other boy said smugly.

There was an awkward silence between them. The boys began nudging each other discreetly and hissing through their teeth _"You ask them!"_ , _"No, you ask them!"_ so blatantly that Mabel and Pacifica raised an eyebrow at the same time. They clearly permeated sexual desperation, and both girls felt automatically appalled at them.

"So…" Adam continued. "We live nearby, and we thought you'd like to take a dip in our pool. We're going to throw a party there today."

"Do we look like we're wearing swimsuits?" Pacifica looked at them with disdain.

"I'm sure we can make an exception and let you swim in your underwear." Thomas flushed red and then added arrogantly. "You should actually be thankful. We have the only private pool in this little town, and we're inviting you to it."

The angry heiress was about to snap at them and remark how she probably had a bigger pool in her manor, how they should be the ones being thankful of talking to a celebrity like her, and then threat with suing their ugly mugs, but Mabel held her back and gave her a _'Let me handle this'_ look. Pacifica nodded very lightly and stepped back.

"My girlfriend and I would love to!" Mabel threw an arm over Pacifica's shoulders and squeezed her.

Pacifica was as surprised as the boys, but she regained her composure quickly and played along by grinning and nodding.

"Girlfriend-girlfriend?" Thomas was confused. "As in…?"

"Yeah, we're a couple." Mabel landed a peck on Pacifica's cheek. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not!" Adam quickly added as he flushed even redder.

"I mean, we're gay too!" Thomas blurted out.

The boys shared a bewildered look for a second at what Thomas had said, but then they continued smiling and nodding.

"Really?" Mabel faked a gasp of surprise. "That's great! Although my Pacifica is very shy. She even hesitates to kiss in public. I'm more in the _'I shouldn't feel embarrassed at my sexual preference'_ boat, am I right?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Their voices cracked as the classic male fantasy involving two hot girls making out played in their heads.

"Well then." Mabel now smiled with malice. "You won't have a problem showing her now that there's nothing wrong with it."

The boys paled. They stared at each other with a mixture of hesitation and distress. One of them shook his head slightly, clearly against the idea, but the other nodded just as lightly, willing to risk it, all while Mabel and Pacifica laughed inwardly. Finally, very awkwardly, Adam and Thomas closed the distance between them and kissed each other on the lips, only to pull apart immediately with faces of pure disgust.

"Ewwww! When was the last time you washed your teeth!?"

"Dude! No tongue, damn it! Are you gay or what?"

As they began arguing and insulting each other, Mabel and Pacifica drove their shopping cart away and laughed mockingly.

They finished grabbing the food supplies, passed through the cash register and exited the supermarket the very moment Dipper came back.

"There you are." Dipper smiled. "Let's see what you bought."

Dipper opened the first bag and found nothing but chip bags. He glanced at his sister and Mabel gave him her best smile. The boy rolled his eyes and decided to allow it since in the second bag he had found actual food. Mabel and Pacifica had brought bread, canned tuna, lunchmeat, eggs and other 'normal' food. He however still had some complaints.

"Why did you buy ice cream?" Dipper picked up the ice cream cartoon. "This won't stay frozen in the cooler."

"That's why we bought an ice bag too!" Mabel cheered and flourished an ice bag.

"Hmm." Dipper wasn't convinced the ice cream wouldn't melt by the next morning. "Wait… Is this a cake?" He pulled a birthday cake out of a bag.

"Of course! We have to celebrate we're going camping, duh." Mabel shrugged.

Dipper glanced at Pacifica with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was a nice idea." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Fine." Dipper sighed and, afraid of what he may find, he opened the last bag and pulled out what was inside. "Okay, you went too far. You bought a crayfish—?"

The boy yelped and left the crustacean back in the cart when it began wiggling in his hands.

"You bought it alive?" He was astonished. "Mabel!"

"Hey!" Mabel was very offended. "That was actually Pacifica's idea!"

Dipper frowned at Pacifica and she returned a bewildered look.

"What? I eat lobster every Friday, and this was the closest thing they had." The wealthy heiress shrugged.

"And where do you pretend to cook it in the middle of the forest?" Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I can't cook." Pacifica turned to Mabel. "I thought she would do it."

"Nuh-huh. I'm not killing that poor thing!" Mabel grabbed the crayfish. "Look at how cute it is! Doesn't it remind you of that lobster we had when we were twelve?"

"Yes, and I didn't like that lobster." Dipper shuddered at the memories. "The crayfish isn't coming with us. Let's return it and buy some soda. You girls didn't even buy any water."

"I told you we were forgetting something!" Mabel shoved Pacifica.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Having the pickup truck loaded and the food in the cooler, the three teens decided to stay in the mall and have lunch in a fast food restaurant. After that, Mabel and Pacifica didn't want to miss the opportunity of getting new clothes and they were resolved in visiting every single store in the mall. Pacifica bought some 'forest clothing' as she called it, which was essentially sneakers and cargo pants since she had none, and ordered some fancy dresses that had caught her eye to be delivered to the manor. Some stores raised an eyebrow at her requests and hesitated but then the wealthy heiress pulled her debit card out and they did whatever she asked. By contrast, Mabel bought only knitting supplies and took note of the sweater designs that interested her to reproduce them later. Dipper walked boringly behind the two girls, carrying everything they were buying in his arms. The boy found the activity tedious since fashion didn't interest him, and he was just waiting for them to grow bored of it and finally leave.

Mabel separated from them, taking her bags with her and saying she needed to visit the restroom and that they would meet later. Pacifica then dragged Dipper into a luxurious dress store.

The store had a very diverse selection of dresses for all occasions: Slip dresses, sheath dresses, flared dresses, lace dresses, gowns, cocktail dresses, and even some wedding dresses.

Pacifica's eyes began sparkling the moment she set foot in the store, and that made Dipper smile even though he was aware he was going to be there for a long time doing nothing except nodding. Pacifica grabbed a few dresses and hurried to the fitting rooms in the far corner of the store. Dipper found amusing there were a few armchairs in front of the fitting rooms against a wall that read _'Reserved for Bored Boyfriends'_ and several arrows pointing at the armchairs. Pacifica disappeared behind the curtains of a fitting room and Dipper claimed one of the armchairs.

Dipper drummed his fingers on the armrest and had a look around the store. It was completely empty aside from the store manager, a girl eyeing a magazine behind the counter. Dipper checked his watch and noticed it was 2pm. It was too early for anybody to be in the mall outside the restaurants. The boy sighed as his idea of distracting himself by seeing what other people did vanished.

Pacifica came out of the fitting room wearing a strapless yellow dress with a yellow circle skirt and yellow heels. Before Dipper could open his mouth, she interrupted him.

"Too much yellow, right?"

Dipper nodded, and Pacifica disappeared behind the fitting room curtain. It wasn't the first time he went shopping with her and, just as he had expected, he was only going to nod for an hour.

The boy however was in for a surprise.

"Um… Dipper?" Pacifica poked her head around the curtain. "Come in here and help me with the zipper."

Dipper eagerly stood up, glad to do something besides waiting and nodding. He crossed the curtain and had a look around the fitting room. It was a square room with a bench on one wall with clothes hooks above it and a mirror in the wall perpendicular to the bench one and opposite to the curtain he had come through. Pacifica was having trouble with the zipper on the back of the dress. The sweater Mabel had lent her, her blouse, her skirt, and her bra, since it was the kind of dress one wore without a bra, were resting on the bench. The other dresses she had grabbed were on the clothes hooks.

"And… there you go." Dipper unstuck the zipper.

"Thanks. Wait, don't leave." Pacifica pushed him to sit down on the bench. "I may need your help with another dress."

"O-okay."

Dipper's eyes blatantly stopped staring at her face and moved down to her chest when Pacifica lowered her dress and freed her big, perky breasts, her nipples already erected at the chill air from the air conditioner units in the store. Dipper tried his best to keep his cool, but his mouth had already fallen open. Pacifica, by contrast, behaved normally and took off the dress. She was wearing lace purple panties, and Dipper's eyes abandoned her breasts to move even lower as his face flushed red.

"Let's see…" Pacifica walked up to him, stood on her toes and examined the dresses on the clothes hooks behind Dipper to see which one she was going to try on now as she nonchalantly pressed her cleavage against his face.

Pacifica leaned closer to the red dress on the left, checked its price tag and materials, and then did the same with the cyan dress on the right, lightly hitting Dipper's face with her naked breasts in the process.

"Um… P-Pacifica…" Dipper had begun panting lightly. He could smell the lilacs shampoo coming from her long blonde mane and the pleasant hormonal scent in her skin, both of them overwhelmingly arousing him.

"Hold this for me." She cut him off and gave him the cyan dress.

Dipper gulped loudly when Pacifica turned around and bent over to grab some matching shoes for the dress, pushing up her lace-cladded backside. The dizzy boy felt his hands sweating. He left the dress beside him on the bench to avoid staining it and then he twiddled his thumbs as he glanced nervously at the curtain. The idea of somebody coming in and catching Pacifica half naked and Dipper staring with a tomato red face was unsettling him. This was a public place and, worst of all, they were minors. The half-naked blonde girl snapped him out of his worried thoughts when she sat on his lap to remove her yellow heels and earned a gasp from the boy. The sweet scent of her hair had increased by a tenfold and her rear had squished his erection.

"Stop… teasing me…" Dipper managed to mumble in a cracked voice.

"It doesn't seem to me like you're having a bad time." Pacifica smirked at him over her shoulder as she ground her butt against the bulge of his jeans and made him moan lightly.

"Somebody could catch us." Dipper glanced worriedly at the curtain. There was a whole mall behind it after all.

Pacifica turned around on his lap, straddling his hips, and cupped his face so that he stared at her instead of at the curtain.

"I feel bold, and I wanna risk it." She stuck out her tongue, ran it along his cheek to excite him, and then kissed him.

Dipper automatically wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer as they deepened the kiss. It had been two weeks for him too, and he had missed that. However, when they broke the kiss, he gave her an awkward smile.

"Okay, but I uh…" He broke the eye contact and flushed red in embarrassment. "I didn't bring any condoms. They're in my bag back in the pickup."

Pacifica pressed her hands on his chest and feigned being upset for a second just to scare her boyfriend. She giggled inwardly when Dipper flustered and cowered back, and then she decided it was time to use the ace up her sleeve.

"What makes you think you need them?" She smiled smugly as she unfastened his belt and played with it.

"Oh! We're doing _that_?" Dipper gave her the dorky smile he always put on when oral sex was involved.

"No, Dork." She pecked him; she loved that smile. "I went to the gynecologist and got an IUD in these two weeks we couldn't see each other."

"A… what?" Dipper didn't know the term.

"I'm on birth control." She clarified.

"Oh."

It took a few seconds for Dipper's brain to process the information; most of his blood was too busy pooling into his groin and cheeks but, when it did, his eyes bulged out in shock.

"So… I can…?"

"You can cum inside me all you want, as long as you _earn it_." Pacifica gave him a challenging smile. "Now, do you feel bold?"

Dipper didn't reply. Instead, he smacked his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Pacifica smiled inwardly when she realized her idea was working. She had noticed in the previous times they had done it how Dipper behaved more vigorously when they had unprotected sex, and she had guessed Dipper may had an unsatisfied creampie fetish since he always had to pull out. Pacifica was glad she had apparently found the way to push his buttons correctly to get her rougher experience. However, this also turned the tides around for her when Dipper stole the lead.

Before she could realize it, Dipper had already stood up and pushed her against the wall. His lips moved down to her neck and his hands roamed through her body until one began petting the front side of her lace panties. The prideful heiress had been waiting that for so long she couldn't help but release a needy whimper and give desperate tugs at the front of his flannel shirt in an attempt for Dipper to slide his hand into her panties and make her cum.

"Shh!" Dipper stopped fondling her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Princess! We're in a store, remember? We have to be stealthy!" He released her mouth slowly.

"I-I'll do my best." She panted.

Her pride demanded Pacifica to keep her composure; she didn't want Dipper to find out how desperate she was but, even though the pleasant fondling of her groin had stopped, she had found the dominant act of Dipper covering her mouth with his hand so arousing her vaginal walls had given a twitch of excitement. Pacifica racked her brains for a way of getting him to do that again without humiliating herself while Dipper resumed petting her through the panties.

"My gosh, I can feel you melting through the lace." Dipper smirked teasingly. "When was the last time you—?"

"That's none of your business." Pacifica glared at him and flushed red.

"Uh-huh." Dipper pressed her clitoris through the panties.

A sudden jolt of pleasure surged in her groin, which caused Pacifica's knees to wobble and got a squeak out of her. Dipper quickly kept her from falling down by pinning her against the wall with his body, one hand covering her mouth to muffle her squeak and the other teasing the area around her burning up clitoris very, very slowly.

"The noisier you are, the slower I move my fingers." Dipper whispered into her ear. "Got it?"

Pacifica didn't know whether Dipper was playing a game or he was just worried about getting caught, but she didn't care: His hand was again covering her mouth and she felt as if her vulva had caught fire. Pacifica nodded very lightly and bit her bottom lip to restrain her moans.

The boy moved his fingers down to the sodden base of her panties and pressed gently her vaginal entrance. Pacifica closed her eyes and pushed her hips forwards to give him a better access. Dipper then moved his teasing back to her clitoris and rubbed it lightly, his fingers darting over it after every few lazy circles. It soon became too much for the horny blonde, and she began giving breathy moans against his hand. As a result, Dipper moved his fingers back to the base of her panties to rub her slit up and down, leaving her practically screaming clitoris unattended. Pacifica's eyes bulged out and she attempted to grab Dipper's hand and redirect it back to her demanding clit, but he held her in place with it.

"Be quiet or you're not cumming." He warned her.

Pacifica clenched her teeth together and nodded again. The sweet, delightful torture was nearing her to the edge of pleasure, but her noisy orgasms prevented Dipper from effectively throwing her over it, leaving Pacifica with quite the conundrum. Dipper palmed her vulva and slowly rubbed it up and down. As he sped his hand up, Pacifica's eyes rolled progressively back in her head and she struggled not to voice the quickly building up tension in her groin. Pacifica felt her orgasm nearing. She felt a pleasant prickling in her skin, and a sweet taste in her mouth. Her hips rolled against Dipper's hand in a half-conscious desire, and she held her breath in an attempt to hold back her incoming shriek of pleasure and release.

Dipper retrieved his hand and earned a whining protest from Pacifica as she felt her almost achieved orgasm quickly fading away.

"Quiet." He whispered as he pulled her head to one side with the hand covering her mouth and then he landed his lips on her exposed neck.

The hand covering her mouth muffled a shuddering sigh, and then a yelp when Dipper shoved his other hand into her panties. He stopped on her mound for a second, feeling there was something different down there, but then he quickly resumed what he was doing and pushed his middle and ring fingers inside her. Dipper didn't give Pacifica any time to catch her breath and he moved his hand fervently from side to side, rubbing her clitoris with his palm and stimulating her vaginal walls with the fingers inside her as he felt her wet excitement dripping around his hand and through her panties to slide down her thighs to the floor. Pacifica gave breathy moan after breathy moan but, luckily for her, or unluckily since the situation of being denied to cum had turned her on beyond measure, Dipper wasn't a cruel boy and he thought back against stopping to scold her this time. He instead tightened the grip on her mouth and rushed her orgasm by moving the kissing on her neck up to her ear and biting down gently on the earlobe.

Her climax hit Pacifica immediately afterwards, making her stand on her toes when her hips jerked up in response. She instinctively closed her thighs around Dipper's hand to keep his hard fingers inside and stop the abuse of her oversensitive clitoris, and she gave a series of muffled squeaks against his other hand as her body twitched violently and her knees quivered, threatening to drop her to the floor. Her mouth still covered, Pacifica breathed hard through her nose, completely out of breath after the long awaited orgasm.

Dipper released her mouth, pulled his other hand out of her panties and looked at it with a grin. The horny blonde had cum so hard there was a lump of cream in between his fingers. He gave her a sultry look and sucked his fingers clean, earning a flush and a weak giggle from Pacifica.

"I really needed that." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And I like it when you're assertive."

"Thanks." Dipper smiled awkwardly. "Why do you say that though?"

"You pinned me to the wall and told me to shut up or I wouldn't get to cum." Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were being assertive."

"I was trying to keep us from getting caught." Dipper glanced at the curtain and pulled the sides of it against the wall just in case somebody from outside spotted them through the gap.

"Whatever, Dork." She rolled her eyes. "Point is that I liked it, so do it more often."

"Um…" Dipper wasn't even sure what he had done. "I'll try. Round two then?" He gave her breast a quick squeeze and then moved his hand down to the front side of her panties as he smirked. "I noticed you left this unattended."

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?" She snapped, very offended at the assumption. "Have a better look."

Dipper gave her a confused look. When he had shoved his hand into her panties earlier, he had felt how Pacifica had let her pubic hair grow. The boy knelt down, his face at the height of her groin, and pulled her panties down to her ankles. His face lit up in complete surprise when he realized Pacifica had indeed let her pubic hair grow, but she had also trimmed it into the shape of a blond pine tree.

"Is that for me?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"No, it's my way of speaking against deforestation." Pacifica replied sarcastically. "Of course it's for you, you idiot."

"Well, I uh… Thanks?" Dipper stood up and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He had never expected to receive a gift like that. "I also did something similar for you."

Pacifica raised both eyebrows in surprise, and grinned as she forced Dipper's pants down despite his protests. Dipper's penis sprung loose and she gasped. He hadn't trimmed his pubic hair into any shape; he had simply shaved it entirely. Dipper's groin was hairless.

"Oh my gosh…" The bold heiress petted the area around the base of his penis, earning a twitch from it and a shudder from Dipper. "It's so smooth now! And I have to say _everything_ looks bigger."

"I know, right?" He giggled as he stood out of his pants and boxers.

"Well," She gave his shaft a few pumps. "what do you want to do now?"

"You're letting me choose?" Dipper couldn't believe it. Pacifica had always been, after all, the dominant part of their relationship when it came to the sex.

"Yes, and do so before I change my mind." She rolled her eyes tiredly and crossed her arms below her breasts, pushing them up. "But the shirt goes off first."

Dipper didn't have to be told twice. He hurriedly took off his flannel shirt and then stared at her for a few seconds. They were completely naked, it had been two weeks, and there was something Dipper had specially missed. Without wasting any more time, he drew his mouth to her right breast and sucked on the nipple. Pacifica gasped and replied to the jolts of joy that traveled through her breast by running her hands through his mess of hair and pulling him against her ample breast. Dipper moved to the other breasts and sucked a little harder, wondering if he would get her to lactate, as his other hand took care of the already aroused breast by grabbing it and trapping the nipple in between his index and middle fingers. He eventually gave up on his breastfeeding curiosity and pulled his head back, pressing her two big pale breasts together only to pull his head back in between them and move his from side to side as he made a _'BRRRRR'_ sound with his mouth.

"Haha, don't do that!" Pacifica giggled at his motorboating and pushed his head away from her breasts.

The boy chuckled, stood up to give her a quick peck on the lips, and then he knelt down to have his face at the level of her groin. He pressed his hands on her thighs to spread her legs open, and stared at her vulva in awe. Pacifica was dripping wet, some of the results of her wet excitement already rolling down her inner thighs, and her clitoris was so aroused it was poking out of its hood. Pacifica realized Dipper was noticing how sexually desperate she was, and she swayed from feet to feet nervously. She didn't want to admit she still couldn't masturbate properly and she really, really needed his help to release sexual tension. Dipper saw her bashed face and calmed her by landing a quick peck on her swollen clit.

"Wow." Dipper pressed his nose against her pine tree shaped pubic hair and inhaled deeply as his penis twitched violently. "Oh my gosh, princess. Don't you ever shave this! You smell delicious!" He praised the musky scent that had ended up attached to the proof that she was a real blonde.

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" She gave him a lopsided smile. "But I guess I can't do that with you anymore since you shaved."

"Okay. My bad." He apologized. "Let me make it up to you."

Dipper spread her nether lips open and ran his tongue from his vaginal entrance to her clitoris. Pacifica had to close her eyes, throw her head back and muffle with her forearm a shuddering moan. Her legs began quivering in excitement and made it difficult for Dipper to continue his cunnilingus, so he reached under her knees and pulled her thighs on his shoulders. Pacifica gasped and bent forwards to hold onto his hair when Dipper stood up and raised her in the air on his shoulders. He pressed her butt against the wall to share some of the weight, and then proceeded to eat her out mercilessly, his tongue ravaging her vulva and licking it clean of any remaining whitish lumps from her previous orgasm.

As his tongue darted over and over her clit, Pacifica raised one hand to grab her breast and she gave little held back moans. She leaned back to push her vulva further into Dipper's mouth, but yelped when her back didn't find any wall to lean against. The naked blonde opened her eyes and looked around herself realizing that, from the chest up, her body was poking over the walls of the fitting room and anybody in the clothing store could see her breasts.

"Dipper, Dipper!" Pacifica freaked out, even though the store was just as empty as before and the manager was still nose deep into her magazine.

Dipper misunderstood his own name by 'deeper', and he squeezed her butt harder as he attempted to push his tongue as deep inside her as he could.

"No—Ahhh, gosh yes…" Pacifica pressed a hand on the top of the fitting room wall to keep her balance. She was nearing orgasm again, but she was also in plain view.

The wealthy heiress, afraid of being a scandal in the news, flicked her finger hard against Dipper's forehead.

"Ouch!" Dipper pulled his head back and looked at Pacifica. "What the—"

"Lower me down, you idiot, before everyone sees me!" She practically shrieked.

Dipper's eyes widened as saucers the moment he realized the situation and lowered her down by sliding her back down the wall. Pacifica however wrapped her legs around his waist before they touched the floor, forcing Dipper to bend his knees slightly, move his hands under her backside and press her against the wall to support her, which earned a confused look from the boy, but this is exactly what she wanted.

Pacifica was so aroused she just couldn't wait any other second, and this position was her solution. The sense of urgency of dropping their clothes and doing it against the wall in a public place, all while being dominated by Dipper had become a huge turn-on for the blonde girl. She wanted him to feel powerful while he pinned her against the wall, to feel in complete control of the pace and depth as he trusted into her, and at the same time she wanted to feel vulnerable and have her movement restricted, she wanted to be the submissive half for once.

"Are you comfortable?" Dipper interrupted her train of thought as he made sure the most important person in his world was safe from falling to the floor.

"Gosh, yes." She practically panted in anticipation and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Put it in."

Being unable to manually adjust his penis into the right angle, the boy poked blindly with the tip of his penis around her vulva until he was perfectly aligned to pierce into her. Pacifica bit her bottom lip; she had felt him throbbing and oozing precum during the poking, and now she felt the hot squishy head of his penis stretching her vaginal entrance to fit inside, and she couldn't help but inhale and roll her eyes back in her head as it reminded her of all times she had experienced that wonderful sensation before. Only part of the head got inside her before Dipper stopped.

"Wait." Dipper pulled out. "You didn't just say that earlier to turn me on, did you? You _are_ on birth control, right?"

"Please, just put it in already." Pacifica whined.

"Princess, this is serious." Dipper frowned at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dork." Pacifica rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I wouldn't lie to you. You can put it in. Hurry up."

Visibly more relaxed, Dipper pressed the tip of his penis against her vaginal entrance, and then kissed her as he pushed the rest of it inside her. Pacifica moved one hand to stroke his cheek, break the kiss, and release a sigh of fulfillment once she felt filled up by his penis. She stroked his back with her other hand, pressing her fingernails lightly on the skin in her anticipation for him to begin moving.

The boy however was having some difficulties. It was the first time they were doing this position in particular, and he was a little afraid of dropping her by mistake. Pacifica bent back and pinched his bulging out biceps to show her appreciation for his strength, and smiled to let him know she trusted him. The small confidence boost was enough and, after a small period of adaptation and some tentative thrusts, Dipper got a slow and clumsy pace that improved after every thrust.

The busty blonde rewarded him by arching her back, putting one hand behind his neck and pulling his face towards her breasts; she knew how much he loved them. Dipper joyfully rubbed his face from side to side and tried to apply his tongue all over them without losing the pace of his thrusting. Pacifica felt sweat drops rolling down his forehead and onto her breasts, but she didn't mind. She didn't feel disgusted at it, but quite the opposite. Dipper was giving his everything to her, and she repaid his dedication by tightening her thighs every time he thrust back inside her, narrowing her vaginal canal and giving him a pleasurable friction. Dipper was soon giving low moans.

"Quiet, Dork." She scolded him teasingly. "You're going to get us caught!"

Dipper giggled and pulled his head away from her breasts. Pacifica smiled mischievously then and cupped her breasts, tweaking and rubbing her hardened nipples to tease him, since he couldn't do that himself; Dipper's hands were too busy supporting her backside, and he answered to her teasing by giving her buttcheeks a hard squeeze.

The boy began panting somewhat raggedly in exertion. His arms were getting a little tired and Pacifica weighted quite a bit. Pacifica loved that he attempted to show off his musculature by supporting her whole weight in his arms, but she also wanted to cum without an interruption. The busty blonde reached behind herself and grasped the top of the fitting room wall, somewhat relieving Dipper's arms and adding some strength of her own to his thrusts by plunging herself up and down on the shaft. Dipper had to gasp, a greater amount of his brainpower now allowed to focus on his own pleasure, and he began aiding Pacifica's movement with the hands on her butt, filling the fitting room with the sound of skin smacking against skin. He began giving silly moans as he neared closer and closer to orgasm. Pacifica, mischievous as she was, decided to cheat by getting his attention and giving him one of her smug smirks. She knew how that aroused him, and hoped that would throw him over the edge. However, when Dipper raised his gaze, Pacifica's plan immediately failed terribly.

As close to orgasm as Dipper was, his face was a combination of a flushed red awkward expression and a nervous smile. Pacifica frowned for a second; she loved that dorky look in her boyfriend, and then she couldn't continue smirking at him with superiority because her intentions had backfired and her vagina was melting around his penis. Her vaginal entrance became all of a sudden overly sensitive and the joyful feeling of being skin against skin without any condom threw her over the edge as her orgasm hit her. Pacifica gave a little shriek and let go of the fitting room wall, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck and tightening the grip of her legs around his waist.

Dipper grunted at the sudden extra weight in his arms and pinned her against the fitting room wall. He continued pounding her hard, her suddenly tight and quivering vaginal walls drawing closer his dream of ejaculating into the girl he loved and filling her up with his seed. The walls of the fitting room shook slightly, Pacifica gave squeak after squeak and dug her fingernails into his back, drawing a little bit of blood since Dipper wasn't letting her orgasm fade, and her vaginal walls were like fireworks every time his penis slid in and out and poured more precum on them. Even Pacifica's phone beeped when a text message came in, all the same time. It was as if the universe wanted them to make too much noise and get caught, but Dipper didn't care anymore. He was not about to stop now. He kissed her to muffle her squeaks and ignored the rest.

A small burning sensation starting in the head of his penis and travelling down the shaft deep into his groin told him he was a few thrusts away from ejaculation. A small tickling in his balls told him it was going to be a big load. A pleasant yet painful prickle inside his groin agreed with the amount of semen that was about to be released inside the blonde. A squeeze in his shoulder however told him to stop. Dipper hesitated; maybe it had been unintentional, but a second harder squeeze confirmed the first one and Dipper stopped pounding into her and glanced at Pacifica worriedly to see what was wrong.

"D-Dipper I—Uff." The post-orgasm blonde girl panted heavily. "I c-can't go on, give me a second."

Dipper smiled warmly and giggled at her.

"You got too sensitive?" He teased.

Pacifica nodded and Dipper let go of one of her legs so that she stood on it. They hugged, her hips still bucking on Dipper's erection, and Pacifica sighed happily and kissed his cheek to thank his patience. Usually when she got too sensitive Dipper would pull it out and let her rest while masturbating slowly to tease her, but he was this time leaving it in on purpose. He clearly wanted to cum inside her. The wealthy blonde however pondered about it, and reached a conclusion. She was curious about how it would feel to have Dipper ejaculating inside her but, at the same time, she was aware a creampie was what was making Dipper assertive. Pacifica was not about to let go of that card.

"Let me go." She asked.

"What?"

Pacifica wiggled her other foot free and shoved Dipper on the chest. The boy stumbled backwards, his freed penis dripping a mixture of his precum and her fluids all over the floor, and he fell on his butt on the bench. Before he could even protest, Pacifica knelt down before him, put his penis in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. Dipper's hands moved on their own to grasp on her hair, and he bit his bottom lip to muffle his moaning. Pacifica was quickly done cleaning her juices from his shaft, and now she was mercilessly flicking her tongue against his cockhole as one hand stroked his shaft fervently and the other cupped his balls hard.

The poor boy couldn't resist that for more than a couple seconds and he groaned as Pacifica felt the sticky salty texture showering her tongue, some of it striking with force the back of her throat, some of it hitting the roof of her mouth, the rest pouring on her tongue and pooling in the sides of her mouth until her cheeks puffed out. She couldn't help but give a shuddering moan at the almost forgotten taste, she could even swear she could smell it from her mouth, and then she kept stroking Dipper until he was dry. Pacifica sucked on the cockhole one last time and then pulled back to give him a tight-lipped smirk with puffed out cheeks. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show Dipper, but he had overflowed her mouth with so much cum that some of it slipped out and dripped onto the floor the moment she opened her mouth and she reflexively closed it immediately afterwards and gave a snicker before swallowing it all in three full gulps.

Dipper giggled tiredly at how silly she looked, but then his reason overcame his afterglow and he frowned at her.

"I thought you said I could cum inside you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I also said you had to earn it, didn't I?" She smiled with malice.

"You tricked me." He felt offended.

"I'm bad, remember?" She smirked and gave his still erected penis a few pumps.

Dipper wasn't convinced and kept frowning at her.

"C'mon." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't trick you. I really meant it: I'm on birth control, but you have to earn cumming inside me. See this like game where if you satisfy me enough I'll give you the reward of letting you finish inside me."

"And what do you want then?"

"Well…" Pacifica pondered for a second if she should tell him she wanted a rougher experience where Dipper dominated her, but her doubt was resolved quickly. "I can't tell you it all. Where is the fun in that? You have to find it on your own, but I can tell you I like it when you're creative and more assertive."

"Hm." On one hand, Dipper was upset, but on the other he could appreciate a game with her. "Okay, fine. But I didn't like this one bit."

"Yes you did. Look at how red your Big Dipper is." Pacifica chuckled smugly licked clean the last drop of semen that had oozed out of the orifice in his glans. "Mmmmmm. Adding more water to your diet was a nice idea, Dork. Your Dippingsauce doesn't taste so awfully salty anymore. Now if we could make it taste like chocolate instead…" Her eyes widened and she looked at Dipper excitedly. "Do you have anything in your Journals for doing that?"

"Um…" Dipper scratched his cheek. "I don't think so, and I'd lose a lot of respect for my Great Uncle if there were something like that in his research."

"Whatever." Pacifica sighed and stood up. "See? Doing it in a public place wasn't so bad after all. Except for this." She showed him the dress on the floor which had been stained lightly by the mixture of his precum and her fluids.

"Whoops." Dipper giggled. "I hope you didn't like that one."

"Nah, I didn't like any." Pacifica waved her hand dismissively. "They don't have purple dresses here, for whatever reason."

"I don't think we should ever come back here though." Dipper grabbed the stained dress and examined it. It was very clear those were sexual fluids. "Definitely never."

"Agreed." Pacifica grabbed her phone and had a look at the text message. It was from Mabel, and it gave her an idea. "Oh, and I know where we can go now."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Are you crazy?" Dipper held her by the forearm. "We can't get in there!"

"Why not?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because we're 16!" He released her forearm and spread his arms wide due to how obvious his point was.

"Mabel said she entered just fine." Pacifica shrugged. "She also said they don't ask for your age unless you buy porn movies, because of laws and all that. And I think we pass off as 18 just fine."

Dipper and Pacifica, advised by the text message Mabel had sent them earlier, they had gone visit the sex shop in the mall and they were now in front of its door. Dipper thought it was a horrible idea; he didn't even know why visit a store he wasn't going to buy anything in, but Pacifica was absolutely curious. It was one of the few places in a mall she had never been to before, and she wasn't about to miss the chance.

"Look, I'm going in whether you like it or not." Pacifica adjusted her sunglasses and the sweater Mabel had lent her in a determined way. "You can wait for me here if you want."

Pacifica turned around sharply, making sure the end of her long blond mane brushed Dipper lightly, and then she entered the shop.

"Darn it…" Dipper sighed after a while. "Why am I doing this with how happy I was alone in my house reading my Journal…?" He shook his head and followed her inside.

The shop surprised both of them positively. Dipper and Pacifica had imagined a similar concept where the shop resembled a dungeon with full body suits, chains, and other bondage gear, but they were pleasantly surprised to find it was more like a toy store. It was discreet, small and rectangular, with the walls painted in a light pink and the floor of a light wooden color. Every wall except the one where the cashier counter was had shelves with items on them, and in the middle of the store there was a small display. The store manager was leaning on the counter eyeing a magazine and chewing bubble gum. It was a dark haired girl with a ring on the left side of her nose.

"Okay," Dipper looked around himself to make sure they were alone in the store. "We have a quick look around and then we leave."

"I want to buy something." Pacifica looked amusedly at a t-shirt with some Kama Sutra postures drawn on the front and back of it. "And you have to buy something too."

"But—"

"You aren't sounding very creative or assertive right now." She smirked moved to examine another shelf.

Dipper frowned and grumbled under his breath.

"Fine, but we buy only one thing." He stopped Pacifica before she grabbed a tease feather tickler from a counter. "Not that, though."

"How about this then?" She showed him a pack of phosphorescent condoms.

"I didn't know they made these." The boy chuckled at the idea and read the backside of the box. "I thought we would do it raw though."

"Mhm." The prideful heiress didn't like it when her ideas were unwelcomed. "How about we do this: I pick a gift for you and you pick one for me, but we keep it a secret for each other. It has to be a surprise."

Dipper nodded and went to the other side of the store. He spied on Pacifica discreetly from the corner of his eye, but the blond girl was too smart to fall for it and she blatantly glared at him for even trying. Dipper flustered and turned his back at her as he examined the shop. The boy initially thought of purchasing a book; there were several books about erogenous zones, techniques and postures, but Dipper thought back since it was a gift for Pacifica, not for himself.

Something caught his eye then. It was a box with two lube tubes inside, one was a cooling lube and the other a warming lube. He pondered about it for a second, and then decided it would be a nice gift. Dipper made sure Pacifica wasn't looking at him, grabbed the lube pack and walked up to the counter to ask the manager.

"Hi, um…" Dipper flushed red and showed her the lube pack. "Can you tell me about this?" He then leaned closer and whispered. "It's for that girl. She has a very delicate skin."

The cashier girl looked over Dipper's shoulder and saw a blond girl with a blond ponytail, sunglasses and a sweater examining an electric dildo. Pacifica grabbed the dildo, pressed the button on the base and then yelped when the dildo began buzzing and almost slipped from her hands. She turned it off and left it back on the shelf as she blushed and fixed her hair to hide her embarrassment. The cashier girl raised an eyebrow, smiled faintly at the clearly novice in sex toys, and then turned to Dipper.

"Sure." She grabbed the lube pack and had a look at it. "Is it your first time using one of these?"

The boy nodded.

"These are water based lubes, which means they can be used with latex condoms and are also easy to wash off." She explained as she opened the box and showed him the two bottles with pump dispensers, the warming lube was orange and the cooling one was cyan. "They are also edible, of course."

Dipper flustered at the idea and picked up the cooling lube.

"Hm." He narrowed his eyes as he read the side of the bottle. "Here it says this lube is 'For her', and I see the other reads 'For him'. Does that mean I shouldn't use this one?"

"Oh, no. That's just a marketing strategy to attract couples. You can use whichever you like. For example," She grabbed the warming lube. "I myself prefer to use this one even though it reads 'For him'."

"That's… reassuring." Dipper rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn't feel very comfortable talking about sexual themes with another girl that wasn't Pacifica. "Are they very strong?"

"Well, that varies from person to person." The girl smirked at the memories. "I wouldn't use the warming lube on parts like the scrotum unless you are certain your skin can take it. It's safer to apply it on the belly, thighs, neck and other areas not as sensitive. Regardless though, it's still a great experience."

Dipper gave a lopsided smile as he remembered the day Pacifica had tried to help Mabel with some carpentry work and her hands had ended up full of scratches and rashes simply because of the friction between her delicate palm and the wooden handle of the hammer.

"If you're not convinced, we have other lubes like flavor lubes." The cashier girl added after noticing Dipper's face and showed him a catalogue of the lubes in stock.

"What does this one do?" Dipper failed to see the point of a flavor lube since they could just use real food instead, and pointed at a pink lube with no flavor label attached.

"That one is for conceiving."

"Oh." Dipper flushed terribly. "Well, uh… We can rule that one out."

"Does she have any allergies?"

"No, Paci—" Dipper's eyes widened as saucers for a second. "I mean, _she_ doesn't have any allergies."

The cashier girl raised an eyebrow at his reaction and then narrowed her eyes at the wealthy heiress. She had been suspecting for a while she had a celebrity in her store, but she still couldn't tell who the blond girl was.

"Hmm… Her face reminds me of someone."

"No, no, she isn't a celebrity or anything." Dipper quickly declined the idea with his hands. "We're just normal tourists and pretty unknown."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him since he was terrible at lying.

"Um… I think I'll take the warming and cooling lubes pack." He quickly changed topics. "Can you put it in gift wrap paper so that she doesn't see it?"

A minute later Dipper had the gift wrapped and he was ready to go. He walked up to Pacifica and tapped her shoulder.

"Did you find something yet?"

"Huh?" Pacifica looked at him over her shoulder and smirked at the small box he had in his hand. "That's all? Mine is way bigger."

As the blond girl turned around, Dipper's eyes bulged out. She was wearing a black strap on over her skirt so big it made Dipper feel self-conscious about his own penis size.

"If you buy that I'm sleeping in Mabel's tent." Dipper warned her very seriously.

"Relax, Dork." She chuckled and removed the strap on. "I'm just messing with you. Wait for me outside. I already know what I'm buying for you."

Dipper gave her a few suspicious glances and then left the shop. Pacifica walked up to the counter and talked to the cashier girl.

"Can I pay you to tell me what he purchased?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Um…" The cashier girl wasn't even sure the question was serious. "Sorry, but I don't think I can do that."

"Alright then." Pacifica shrugged and looked smugly at the toys on the shelf behind the cashier girl. "I'll take the pink puffy handcuffs."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica grumbled and checked the time in her phone again. They had accorded to meet with Mabel in the elevators to go down to the parking and leave the mall, but Mabel was 5 minutes late already.

"How about we leave her here and pick her up on the way back?" Pacifica joked, but Dipper glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know it was a joke."

"Mabel gets a little offended at those jokes." Dipper explained. "And I don't like them either. There she is."

Mabel was walking towards them with a grin from ear to ear, and twice as many bags as the last time they had seen her.

"Oh, oh! Pacifica, check this out! I got us matching footed pajamas!" Mabel chirped when she reached them, and she pulled out the pajamas from a bag.

The footed pajamas were magenta and purple, one for Mabel and the other for Pacifica respectively, and they had a pattern of drawings across the chest. The pajamas had a zipper on the chest to put them on, and a drop seat on the backside.

"They also have these little things on the butt in case nature calls in the middle of the night." Mabel found the dropseat amusing.

Pacifica examined the purple footed pajamas and placed them over her chest to see whether they were her size. She was used to wear a silk gown for sleeping, and she welcomed the chance of trying something different.

"Thanks, but I didn't buy you anything though." Pacifica gave her an apologetic smile.

"Bah, don't worry." Mabel waved her hand dismissively. "I bought yours a little bigger than mines though, because you have to fit these bombs somewhere." She giggled as she gave Pacifica's breast two quick squeezes and made a _Beep-Boop_ sound.

"Don't do that in public." Pacifica slapped her hands off her breasts and, before Mabel opened her mouth, she added "And no, this doesn't mean you can do it in private."

"Aw, you're no fun." Mabel rolled her eyes. "I also got Dipper this."

Dipper smiled as he expected another pair of footed pajamas but blue instead. He however had to frown when Mabel pulled out a pair of leopard swimming briefs. Pacifica snickered in the background.

"Well, thanks but… why?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to show off that hot bod of yours!" Mabel poked him on the chest. "Where we are going there's a river, isn't there?"

"Yes, but I'm not wearing these." He held out the briefs. "I have my own swimsuit already and this is… um… No."

"But those red swimming trunks are so… average." Mabel shook her head and then raised an eyebrow at him. "I bet that if this had been a leopard bikini for Pacifica you wouldn't have had this problem."

Dipper opened his mouth to counter, but then flushed red and closed it. He then muttered something about why Mabel hadn't purchased those too.

"Mabel has a point." Pacifica got into the conversation. "I'd also like to see you wearing something sexier for swimming. I don't know, maybe they'll make you look more creative and assertive." She smirked at him.

"Fine." Dipper added after a while. "But if I see somebody else besides us in the camping area, I'm not wearing them."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

With the pickup truck loaded up, the three teens left the mall and continued driving to the camping area. It was already 5pm, and they had at least an hour of driving left before they would get there.

This time however the road trip was being way more enjoyable for Pacifica. She still had an arousing itch in her groin, but it was noticeably more bearable than before. The blond girl took off the sweater to deal with the summer heat better, and then glanced at Mabel with a playful smirk. The brunette was idly eating from a bag of chips.

"What?" Mabel offered her the bag. "You want some?"

"No." Pacifica shook her head. "Let's play some of your silly games."

"What?"

"I said I want to play with you."

"You want to play with me?" Mabel repeated her words in pure astonishment.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes at her. She was not about to repeat herself for a third time.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel chirped and quickly leant in between the front seats. "Dipper, Dipper! Take a picture of us! Pacifica wants to play with me!"

"Mabel…" Dipper grumbled between his teeth. He had lost count of how many times he had been distracted today while driving.

"Right. Sorry, bro-bro! I always forget you're driving! I'll do it myself."

Mabel quickly fished out her phone, threw an arm over Pacifica's shoulders and took a selfie. In the picture, Mabel appeared grinning from ear to ear, and Pacifica blinking and with a dumbfounded face.

"Perfect." Mabel saved the clearly flawed picture.

"You know I like playing with you. Sometimes. Or we can gossip instead if you want." Pacifica pushed Mabel away. The last thing she needed with this summer heat was Mabel and her sweater glued to her side. "It's not such a big deal."

"Of course it is a big deal! You were today so grumpy-grump I thought you were going to bite those boys' heads off earlier, but now you're beaming!" Mabel cheered. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say," Pacifica smiled slyly. "That Dipper bought me my favorite milkshake back in the mall, and it really lifted my spirits."

"So…" Mabel scratched her cheek doubtfully. "You gave Dipper a blowy in the mall?"

Pacifica's smile fell from her face at the same time Dipper made an S with the pickup truck.

"You girls really don't have anything else to talk about?" Dipper protested from the front seat as his ears flushed red.

"So it's true!" Mabel began giggling.

Pacifica crossed her arms under her breasts and buried her chin in the neck of her purple blouse with 'FANTASY' written over the chest in white letters, all while grumbling something about not knowing how somebody as clueless as Mabel could have seen through her subtleness.

"Tell me, tell me!" She poked her in the sides. "How did you get Dipper, my Dipper, to do it in a public place? I thought he would faint before doing that!"

"That's none of your business." Pacifica grumbled.

"Did you show him the _real fantasy_ that is under this?" Mabel smirked and poked the 'FANTASY' word on the blouse over Pacifica's breasts.

"Do another pun about my boobs," Pacifica pushed Mabel's hand away. "And I'm telling Dipper to drop you in the next gas station."

The threat, even though it had a serious tone, it made Mabel burst into giggles.

"Anyway," Mabel finally stopped giggling. "Let's change topics before Dipper crashes the pickup into a tree. Gossip you said before? Let's gossip then. Remember the two boys we met in the grocery store? They were so funny!"

"What boys?" Dipper asked from the front seat.

"Just two boys that tried to hit on us very poorly. We pranked them really good." Mabel giggled. "The tall one was cute, though. I should've gotten his phone number or something."

"Weren't you taking a break from relationships?" Pacifica gave her a knowing smile.

"Well, yeah. I guess old habits die hard." Mabel smiled sheepishly. "But that's why I bought this in the mall!"

Much to Pacifica's surprise, Mabel fished out a glass dildo from her shoulder bag. The dildo had a handle on the base shaped like a heart, and nubs on the shaft and glans. The nubs were rainbow colored and made the dildo very eye-catching whenever the sunlight reflected on them.

"That can't replace a boy." Pacifica chuckled smugly.

"Sure thing it can. This can replace a boy, and do better!" Mabel chirped. "Boys don't even have these little knobby things! Do you have little knobby things?" She poked Dipper's cheek with the head of the dildo.

"Mabel!" Dipper was startled when he turned to find the glass penis so close to his face. "For the last time! I'm driving!"

"Aha! Didn't think so!" Mabel laughed triumphantly. "It's also made of glass so I can see through it inside myself and that's cool."

"Can I see it?" Pacifica was curious now.

"Sure!" She handed her the dildo, but by the handle.

Pacifica was not about to grab it by the glans without knowing something first.

"You haven't used it yet, have you?" She looked suspiciously at the brunette.

"When? I bought it less than an hour ago." Mabel countered matter-of-factly.

The wealthy blonde grabbed the dildo warily and smelled it. The possibility of Mabel pranking her was erased when she didn't find any odd smell on the dildo. Pacifica curled her fingers around the shaft and pulled the dildo in and out of her fist with her other hand to test it out.

"Ohhh, this must feel awesome." Pacifica had to praise the nubs on the shaft. "I want one."

"Haha, well." Mabel snatched the dildo out her hands and smirked playfully. "This one is mine."

"We'll see about that." Pacifica muttered under her breath and put on her competitive smile.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The camping area was as deserted as they had expected. They parked the pickup truck and walked to the clearing they had looked up on the internet. On the website they had seen a picture with around twenty camping tents in that clearing, but at the moment it was empty. Just as Dipper had guessed, this year everyone had gone to the beach and they had the whole camping area for themselves.

Dusk was rapidly approaching and Dipper immediately began setting up his tent, whereas Mabel and Pacifica pulled out their golf clubs and played a little on the empty field first. Dipper and Mabel had twin pop up dome tents, Dipper's was blue and Mabel's was magenta, and each of them had enough room inside for an air mattress and a little more. They however weren't very tall, and they could not stand inside them without bending over. The tents had two circular entrances on opposite sides, and two circular windows on the remaining sides.

The built-in fiberglass poles of the pop up tent allowed Dipper to be done setting up his tent quickly. He then brought his baggage inside and inflated his airbed. He was ready for camping less than 10 minutes after he had started, but he couldn't help but frown at the fact that Mabel and Pacifica were still playing mini-golf and their tents weren't even unloaded from the pickup truck yet.

"When are you planning to set up your tents?" Dipper crossed his arms and looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow. "It's getting dark."

"Meh, it'll take me a second to set mine." Mabel shrugged it off and struck her golf ball.

"I actually don't know how to set mine." Pacifica gave Dipper her best smile. "Can you set it for me, please?"

"Sure."

Dipper didn't see how he would know any better since he had never set a tent like Pacifica's before, but he didn't mind doing her a favor. He however regretted his decision soon afterwards.

Pacifica's tent was three times bigger than his own. Thankfully it came with pre-attached poles so he only had to unfold and extend it. It was a 16x16 feet L shaped purple cabin tent divided in two sections: a square hall and a rectangular bedroom. The remaining square which would make the L a full square was for a door canopy to have some shade on the entrance. Dipper thought the cabin tent was unnecessarily big. The bedroom could fit two queen sized airbeds and it was also tall enough for Dipper to stand up without issues. It even had a power outlet coming out of a corner, but then again it was Pacifica's and Dipper was already used to how extravagant her family was. The boy had to do two trips to bring in all of Pacifica's baggage and, since her tent was bigger, he also bought the cooler, the gas stove, and all the other camping equipment. Just as he had expected, Pacifica had a queen sized airbed, but it came with an electric pump so it was no issue to set it up. Dipper would rather not mess with her stuff, so he left her baggage in the hall and left the tent afterwards. All in all, it took him less than half an hour to finish.

The boy was exhausted. He had been a ball of nerves at the start of the day because he didn't know if Preston would allow Pacifica to come. Later, he had driven a pickup truck for several hours, carried several bags in the mall, had sex in a rather tiring position, and now after setting both tents he only wanted to sit down on a camping chair and maybe chat a little with the girls before going to sleep. He grabbed three chairs and unfolded them in the space between Pacifica's and his own tent.

"Ouch!" Dipper grunted all of a sudden and rubbed the back of his head.

A golf ball had struck him there. He turned around to glare at the girls, and found how Pacifica was flushing red and Mabel covered her mouth to hide her giggling.

"Ow. Sorry, Dipper." The blonde girl apologized. "I didn't see you there."

Dipper was mad but, even if it had been a careless act, Pacifica hadn't done it out of malice. He only sighed, ignored the girls and got into his tent to rest. He didn't feel like sitting and talking to them anymore.

A few minutes later Dipper realized he was too tired to sleep. He had undressed himself down to his boxers and the summer heat wasn't bothering him anymore, but he was too tensed up to fall asleep. The boy rolled onto his belly, grabbed his Journal and turned on a light to read and relax. It was a little dark already.

After a few pages he heard the zipper of his tent opening.

"Hey, Dork." Pacifica poked her head into his tent. "Can I come in?"

"Mhm." Dipper replied without turning around.

"We are having dinner. Do you want a piece of the cake before Mabel wolfs it down?"

"No."

"Okay. Um…"

Pacifica hesitated a little but then she shook her head, entered the tent, knelt astride Dipper's waist on the bed and began stroking his back gently.

"I just wanted to thank you for making this camping trip possible for me, going shopping with me in the mall, setting up my tent and… I guess bearing with me overall." Pacifica paused for a second. She wasn't used to give heartfelt thanks, let alone not receive a response. She felt awkward. "So… Thank you. I also have a game to reward you."

The last thing piqued Dipper's curiosity. He felt how Pacifica stroked his naked back, and he rolled over to see what she was doing. Pacifica was on her knees, one hand spinning her removed purple panties around on one finger, and the other lifting her skirt and spreading her nether lips apart to show him how wet she was. Dipper's eyes widened as saucers, his cheeks flushed crimson red and a tent was lifted on his boxers.

"The game is called _'Bonk me until my brains explode'_ , and there is only one rule: You are not allowed to pull it out until I'm overflowing with your Dippingsauce."

Dipper blinked a few times and then pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep. Pacifica found the gesture amusing, and she seized the opportunity to pinch him too. The boy yelped and, after glaring at her playfully, he rolled with her until he was on top as Pacifica giggled.

The blonde girl went straight to the point and yanked Dipper's boxers down to his knees. She grabbed his penis and pumped it quickly. Dipper however was only half-erected. He was having trouble achieving a full boner being as exhausted as he was. The boy hid his lack of stamina from Pacifica by pulling her hands over her head and removing her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra. Dipper lowered himself to her breasts while he masturbated to get a full erection as soon as possible, but he achieved the opposite effect instead. Pacifica's breasts were big, soft and warm, and she was stroking his scalp so gently he was getting dizzier by the second. He laid his face on her breasts and rested his eyes for just one second.

"Mmmm." Dipper achieved the level of boldness typical of somebody too dozed off to tell reality from dreams, and asked his secret. "Do you think you can lactate?"

"What?" Pacifica asked amusedly. "Why?"

Dipper replied by engulfing her nipple and sucking on it.

"Oh, um…" Pacifica flustered. "I think I would need to get pregnant for that."

"Someday then."

Pacifica flushed even redder and pondered about it while Dipper kept playing with her breasts. She had always seen Dipper, not as a boyfriend, but as potential husband. She had pictured growing up with him, dancing together in her father's social parties, going to college and eventually marrying and living together, but the children topic had never crossed her mind. She imagined for a second a very smug looking little Dipper wearing a three piece suit and with his hair combed backwards, and she couldn't help but think he would be super cute. Pacifica however shook her head to snap out of it. She was 16 and she wasn't ready to have maternal urges. She wanted to explore and enjoy the freedom of being young, but at the same time she didn't see a problem in imagining they were having sex to conceive, only for her own pleasure. She decided to try it tonight, but her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Dipper had stopped fondling her breasts.

"Huh?" Pacifica noticed Dipper still had her breast in his mouth, but his eyes were closed. She poked him on the cheek. "Dipper?"

The boy moaned softly and cuddled her up as he got comfier on top of her and used her breasts as pillows. Fatigue had won the battle and Dipper had fallen asleep.

"Okay, you can rest now." Pacifica stroked his hair and smiled warmly. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day."


	3. The Start of a Great Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> \- Oral sex.  
> \- Cum sharing.  
> \- Accidental nudity.  
> \- Pseudo incest.  
> \- Underwater oral sex.  
> \- Exhibitionism.

Dipper moaned softly and protected his face with his forearm from the dim sunlight as he woke up. It was early in the morning, and he was sleeping on his airbed inside his camping tent. The boy felt tired as if he had woken up and gone back to sleep immediately afterwards several times through the night. He didn’t remember what he had dreamed about, but he was certain it had been a wet dream. His penis was fully erected, the glans felt wet, and he had a pleasant tingling in his balls. Dipper drew his other hand to his groin to rub a quick one out before leaving bed, but his fingers met silky hair and a moan of protest.

The boy shot his eyes wide open and prompted himself on his elbows. The source of the sound was Pacifica. She was lying on her belly lower on the bed, her head in between his thighs. She had an expression of boredom on her face while giving lazy licks to his balls. Dipper realized much to his surprise that, not only she was naked, but he was naked as well.

“What are you doing?” Dipper was more surprised than anything.

“Breakfast.” She replied plainly.

“Breakfast?” He asked amusedly.

“Mhm-hm.” Pacifica cupped his balls and rolled them gently. “Your sister insists on cooking our breakfast on some flat rocks she has found on the riverbank because _‘it tastes so much better like that’_ but, as you can imagine, I’m not eating breakfast cooked on some rocks found in the wilderness. So, get my daily protein intake ready and do it quick.” She began pumping his shaft fast.

“Ahhh!” Dipper stopped her attempt to make him ejaculate prematurely. “But Princess, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You can’t skip it! Some studies show that skipping breakfast not only is bad for the body but it also makes people gain weight!”

“Really?” Pacifica asked sarcastically and frowned when Dipper failed to catch her roleplaying. “Then I guess I better stop.”

“I didn’t say that you had to stop.” Dipper muttered embarrassedly. “Just that you shouldn’t skip breakfast after this.”

Pacifica smirked smugly and resumed pumping his shaft, this time slowly. It took Dipper a second to adjust to the sensation, but soon he was feeling the pleasant tingling in his penis and giving small hums of approval. Every time his precum overflowed the tiny hole on the head of his penis and rolled down his shaft, Pacifica cleaned it hurriedly with her tongue and licked her lips as if she were hungry for it. Dipper felt his cheeks burning up at the sight and decided to change topics to keep himself from ejaculating too early and ruin his fun. He glanced around the tent and noticed how their clothes were scattered throughout the floor.

“How did you undress me without waking me up?” Dipper asked amusedly.

“You sleep like a log.” Pacifica rested her head on his thigh as she stopped stroking him to begin running a finger up and down his shaft teasingly instead. “I managed to get you off me, leave the tent, talk to Mabel for half an hour, come back, roll you over and suck you off, all without waking you up.” She snickered. “You were already undressed, by the way. Don’t you remember last night?”

“Oh.” The memories of the previous day flowed into his mind. “I fell asleep, didn’t I? Sorry, Princess. I was exhausted.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.” She gave him a smile full of malice. “Buuut, you lost your opportunity for an easy creampie last night. Now you have to start on that from scratch again.”

“Fair enough. Assertive and creative was it?” Dipper grinned and pulled her by the arms on top of him. “Let’s get to it then.”

Dipper began smothering her face in quick, gentle kisses and Pacifica giggled, but she also broke the embrace and pressed her hand on his chest to pin him down to the airbed.

“Not now.” She lowered herself down to his penis again. “Don’t you see I’m trying to make breakfast here?”

“Oh, sorry.” Dipper smiled mischievously. “I didn’t see any scorched pancakes, so it was hard to tell you were making breakfast.”

Pacifica narrowed his eyes at him, opened her mouth and then bit down on his glans using her teeth and her bottom lip.

“Ah-ah-AH! P-Pacifica!” Dipper yelped and moved his hands reflexively to her hair but, instead of pushing her away, he kept her there.

The blond girl released the head of his penis and smirked at him.

“You shouldn’t insult my breakfasts when we’re in this position.” She pushed his hands away from her head before Dipper ruined the hair she had spent a full quarter hour that morning stylizing.

Pacifica noticed how her teeth had left white pressure marks on his red glans, and she wondered if she had overdone the biting. She looked at Dipper for confirmation, and saw how his face was red and he was panting.

“Um…” She felt a little bad. “Okay, maybe I went too far. Sorry.” Pacifica began kissing the white marks better.

“I…” Dipper scratched his cheek embarrassedly. “…actually kind of liked it.”

“Really?” Pacifica was surprised. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Just a little.”

Pacifica pondered about it for a second, and then she bit down gently the head of his penis from the side, so that her bottom lip aligned with his frenulum perfectly and her teeth pressed on his glans vertically. Dipper felt a mildly painful sensation at first, but then he felt an astounding jolt of joy going down his penis, followed by a pleasant tingling when she released his glans. Before Dipper could recover, however, Pacifica bit his glans down again, and this time she gnawed at it, opening and closing her jaw without releasing the glans, and rubbing his frenulum with her lip. Dipper couldn’t help himself and began panting heavily and grunting every time she applied pressure to his glans, his hips jerking upwards now and then in his pre-orgasmic ecstasy. A stream of precum oozed out of cockhole and rolled down Pacifica’s chin, which didn’t go unnoticed by the blond girl, and she released his penis and licked her lips.

“P-Princess…” Dipper moaned in protest. His orgasm was just around the corner.

“Not before I have my fun.” She grabbed his knees and spread his legs wide open in such a way that Dipper felt vulnerable. “Don’t move.”

Dipper nodded eagerly and waited, but Pacifica only bathed his penis with her warm breath, teasing him with gentle blowing over the wet shaft. She ran her hands over his thighs and lower belly, aiding the warmth building up in his groin and running up his chest to make him flush red. Only when he gave her the needy look oral sex often got out of him and let her know she was in complete control, she smirked and moved her mouth down on him.

Pacifica began with gentle sucks of his balls, first the left one, and then the right one. Dipper tried to reach for his shaft and masturbate in the meantime, but Pacifica slapped his hand away. In this game, she wanted to be the only player. The blond girl then buried her nose in the base of his shaft and inhaled deeply. The mixture of his musky scent and sweat was making her wet, and she drew one hand between her legs to toy with her clit. Pacifica then explored the area under his balls, and gave a quick vertical lick to his perineum ending in a curl around his left ball, careful not to get her tongue too close to his anus. The new sensation was greatly welcomed by Dipper, whose hips gave a jerk of surprise.

After toying with his perineum for a while and getting some moans from her boyfriend, Pacifica rose back to his penis and moved her hands to his chest to dig her fingernails in his skin; one of the hands was wet in her own fluids. She started by running her tongue from side to side on the base of his penis where the shaft met the scrotum, and then continued with a long lick from base to tip along the underside of his cock. When her tongue abandoned his glans, the whole penis twitched violently and precum oozed out of it. Pacifica smirked and repeated the whole process, starting where the shaft met the scrotum and finishing on the tip of his penis until Dipper’s hips tensed up and a rope of semen shot out of his penis over his own belly and chest as he groaned.

Pacifica held Dipper’s hands down and stared in awe at how his penis ejaculated without any aid from any hands. The shaft tensed up on its own even more and rose almost vertically on his groin, the next ejaculation turning out to be too sticky to fully leave his cockhole without help and dropping on the side of the shaft, linking the head of his penis with the base of it with a white strand of semen. The four remaining ejaculations gushed out alternatively hard and soft, splattering his chest and belly respectively. Once he was done, Pacifica released his hands, engulfed his penis in her mouth and rejoiced in how the aftershocks of his orgasms made it twitch in her mouth and throat at the same time Dipper moaned and placed his hands on her head to keep the source of his pleasure there.

The edging session had granted Dipper a powerful orgasm and a mess all over his belly and chest. A mess Pacifica eagerly began dealing with as she sucked his cock clean and started licking all the semen off the base of his penis. The blond girl suddenly found a perk to Dipper shaving his pubic hair: it was proving to be quite easier to lick him clean without any hair in the way. After every few licks, she swallowed and went on with so much eagerness that Dipper was surprised.

“Does it… um…” Dipper wasn’t sure he should ask that. “…taste good?”

“It’s okay.” Pacifica licked her lips clean. She was so hungry she didn’t mind the strong taste of a morning ejaculation. “You want to try it?”

“Uh…” Her question was exactly what Dipper had feared. “Isn’t that… gay?”

Pacifica stopped her licks and raised an eyebrow at him in complete bewilderment.

“Really?” She looked at him slyly. “How is this any ‘gay’ if you’re doing it with a girl?”

“I guess you’re right, but still…”

Dipper quieted down and gave her a lopsided smile. As his sister had pointed out several times in the past, Dipper’s manliness was something the boy himself doubted with ease, and not his favorite topic for discussion. Pacifica smiled warmly and decided to give a confidence boost to her dorky boyfriend.

“Give it a try.” She dipped a finger in the splatter and offered it to Dipper. “It’s no different from when I taste myself, really.”

With a little bit of reluctance, Dipper opened his mouth and Pacifica shoved her semen coated finger inside it. The taste was salty and the texture was similar to uncooked egg white. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t anything he would put on a toast and eat it either. After swallowing, it left certain aftertaste, especially on the sides of his tongue.

“Huh. I expected it to taste differently from the smell.” Dipper commented.

“I know, right? Let’s do this now.” She stuck out her tongue, gave a long lick along Dipper’s semen splattered chest and moved to kiss him.

This time Dipper kissed her without any reluctance. He opened his mouth and tasted himself on her tongue as she swirled it around his own. Dipper moaned softly and hugged her close as he felt the heat building up in his groin again. It wasn’t because of having his own semen in his mouth, or because of the physical contact with Pacifica’s naked breasts, but because of the meaning behind the kiss: Pacifica had given him an orgasm, and he had given her huge ejaculation as a reward, but now she was sharing this reward with him through that French kiss, and they loved it.

Pacifica parted the kiss and grinned, her face flushed red in excitement.

“I thought you would back away.” She confessed. “I like that we did this.”

“Would you say that…” Dipper waggled his eyebrows playfully. “…I was assertive enough? I mean, look at the perks: Now I can lick you clean after we do it. Isn’t that hot?”

The dominant girl within Pacifica yelled in her mind to agree at the idea of having Dipper cleaning up his own creampie with his tongue and kissing her afterwards, but her pride was still stronger.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” She shrugged him off smugly and lowered herself down on his penis. “Now, that was too little to be considered a proper breakfast. You’ll have to do it _again and again_ until I’m satisfied.”

Dipper gulped and tried to protest, but Pacifica was already sucking on the head of his penis while her hands stroked it up and down fervently, and the poor boy couldn’t help but give in to pleasure, slump back on the bed and let the blond girl abuse his overly sensitive penis until he didn’t have any semen left.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The couple finally dressed up and left the tent two hours later. Dipper was wearing his jeans and flannel shirt combination, and Pacifica her blouse and skirt. It was noon already. Mabel had set up a small campfire and placed some wooden logs around it for them to sit down. The chairs Dipper had unpacked the previous day were folded up and resting against the wall of Pacifica’s tent. Mabel wanted their camping experience to be as natural as possible, and camping chairs was against that if there were logs available to use as benches. The cheerful brunette was wearing a magenta tank top and purple shorts; it had been a hot night, while happily knitting what seemed like a phone wool pouch but, when she saw them, she quickly started making breakfast in the campfire. Dipper attempted to dissuade her and tell her they would cook their own breakfast since Mabel didn’t have to act as the mom of the three, but Mabel shushed him and told them to sit down on the logs. She, after all, enjoyed cooking.

Dipper winced his way to a log as if he had a rash on the groin, grabbed a cold can of soda from the cooler and discreetly placed it between his legs, sighing in relief. He had lost count of how many times he had ejaculated in Pacifica’s mouth back in the tent, and his genitals felt overused. The blonde girl had only given up when his orgasms stopped produced semen, and that had taken a while. His scrotum and especially the head of his penis felt absolutely sore, but it was the best kind of soreness he had experienced in his life and he couldn’t complain.

Pacifica sat opposite to Dipper and glanced around in astonishment. Earlier in the day she had woken up to the noises outside her tent. It was Mabel messing with a hammer and some nails. Now, several hours later, Pacifica realized what Mabel had been doing that morning. Not only the campfire was set, but there were also some clothes lines nailed to some nearby trees where a magenta swimsuit was drying up, some buckets filled up with water for them to wash their hands and faces, and an unfolded camping table for them to have lunch later. There was even a hammock set between two trees. Pacifica then watched Mabel deftly move their breakfast on the flat rock she was cooking it up with a Swiss army knife.

“Wow.” Pacifica had a disbelieving face. “Mabel, you’re like Bear Grylls!”

“You think so?” Mabel giggled and flipped the Swiss army knife to show off her skills. “I’m not British though, and I don’t do the piss thing either.” She joked.

Pacifica gave a _YUK!_ and snickered.

“Mabel was a first class girl scout when we were kids.” Dipper explained. “And not the cookie selling one.”

“Yup. That’s why I’m so happy to be here. I love going camping!” She chirped. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Every summer.” Dipper chuckled and finally removed the now somewhat warm soda from his groin to take a sip.

“Here, Paz-Paz.” Mabel scratched some of the breakfast from the flat rock to a dish. “I made you some eggs and sausages for breakfast.”

“Uff, I don’t think I can take any more of that.” Pacifica declined it with her hands, but then she flushed and quickly made something up when Mabel looked at her in complete confusion. “I mean, I already had a… full protein bar when I woke up and I’m not hungry now. I’ll just have some orange juice.”

Dipper cleared his throat and flustered terribly.

“You brought protein bars?” Mabel gasped. “Can I have one? I love gnawing on one of those creamy bars for hours!”

“Really? That’s precisely what I did!” Pacifica glanced at Dipper and did her best to remain serious and refrain herself from bursting into laughter. “Well, Dipper gave it to me so I think you have to ask him.”

Mabel turned to Dipper with a grin from ear to ear, and the boy flushed crimson red.

“Um… Sorry, sis, but Pacifica got the only one.” His voice cracked.

“Aw… Well, some other time then.” Mabel looked disheartened for a second and then, as usual, she cheered up. “More breakfast for me though!”

The cheerful brunette gave Dipper his dish, and then she wolfed down Pacifica’s and her own. In contrast with Dipper who felt too awkward and embarrassed to eat, Mabel was done with breakfast within a couple minutes and went to wash her hands and mouth to the buckets. Being temporally alone, Dipper then glared at Pacifica, who had been hiding her giggling with her hand the whole time.

“This is not funny.” Dipper grumbled. “And don’t you ever dare tell her what a ‘full protein snack bar’ is.”

“What do you mean this is not funny? I’m having the time of my life!” Pacifica was already laughing out loud. “Aw, c’mon. Stop giving me that look and eat! You have to refill the dippingsauce tanks if you want in here.” She spread her legs open and showed him how she wasn’t wearing any panties under the skirt.

The fork slipped from Dipper’s hand and made a _CLING!_ on his plate. The boy tittered at his own clumsiness, flushed red and began eating while glancing nervously at her naked vulva. Even though he had ejaculated to the point of running out of sperm earlier, he had another erection now. Pacifica however quickly closed her legs and smiled innocently when Mabel came back. The cheerful brunette put out the campfire by drowning it in water now that their breakfast was done, and sat next to Dipper while mixing up the ashes and embers into the soil with a stick.

Dipper gave Mabel a quick glance to see if she had somehow noticed what Pacifica had been doing, but then his eyes bulged out and he had to stare deeply at his sister for a second before quickly looking away. Mabel was bent forwards while poking the campfire with the stick, and Dipper had perfectly seen the side of her small breast through the armpit of her tank top, nipple included. The boy whimpered when his erection only grew bigger, and then he freaked out as a result. Dipper rushed his breakfast and left to the water buckets.

After washing his face several times and cooling down his head, Dipper tried to be reasonable about the situation. Finding out he felt sexually attracted to his sister was something he simply could not afford. He knew he would overthink it for weeks if not months, and he would be all awkward about it whenever Mabel was around during this time, which was something Pacifica would not fail to notice and, after that, everything could only get worse, which was his main reason to avoid seeing his sister naked. Dipper took a couple deep breaths and psyched up himself to think that what he had felt was simply a byproduct of Pacifica teasing him with her vulva a moment before he saw Mabel’s breast. The boy washed his face with cold water one more time, inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then went back with the girls. He caught them halfway through a story Mabel was telling.

“…so yesterday night before going to sleep I decided to go test the river. The water was very nice after being warmed up by the sun all day, but by contrast the air was so cold it took me half an hour to measure up the guts to leave the water and run to my tent to jump into my airbed. It reminded me of that time we were twelve and were swimming in the lake, remember?” She nudged Pacifica. “Wendy was playing with her friends and lost her top for a second, and Dipper couldn’t leave the water for a whole hour after that because he had to hide his boner!” Mabel burst into giggles. “Do you remember that story?”

Pacifica nodded and snickered in a forced manner. She had never liked the fact that Dipper found the redhead so attractive. On the other hand, Dipper was more bewildered than embarrassed.

“How do you know that story? I never told you about it.” Dipper narrowed his eyes at his sister. “In fact, I never told anybody. I only wrote it in my—Oh my gosh, have you deciphered my Journal!?”

“Nah, you know I don’t have the patience for that.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “Pacifica told me a few weeks ago. I thought you had told her.” Mabel looked at Pacifica confusedly and Pacifica looked back at her with a murderous glare for revealing her secret, all while Dipper stared at Pacifica in complete horror.

When Dipper had started his Journal years ago, the first third of it was about the paranormal, the second third was about his family and friends, and the rest of the book was solely about Pacifica, and it was securely ciphered just in case somebody tried to read it, because Dipper wrote absolutely everything in his Journal and that included his deepest secrets.

“Okay, yes.” Pacifica admitted and rolled her eyes. “I read your dumb Journal. From cover to cover. I was curious, okay?”

“B-but…” Dipper’s eyes bulged out. “It’s ciphered! There’s no way you could have read it without the key word and—“

“You mean ‘Tyrone’?” She raised an eyebrow and Dipper was left agape. “Really, Dork. You’re very obvious. Anyway, now that the blabbermouth of your sister has given away that I read your Journal, I guess we can discuss that ‘wish list’ of yours.”

“You have a wish list?” Mabel began giggling. “Is it very dirty?”

“Oh, it is.” Pacifica chuckled.

“Um… Princess, that list is private.” Dipper glanced at Mabel. “I mean, I ciphered it for a reason.”

“Aw, c’mon. You know Mabel’s not going to let go of it until one of us tell her, and I don’t want to deal with that in these vacations.” Pacifica shrugged. “If you want to hear my opinion about that list, Mabel has to be present. Besides, it’s not _that_ embarrassing.”

“Hey, I’m not that annoying.” Mabel protested, but flushed red when the couple stared at her with a knowing look. “Really, you’re exaggerating. But please, go on with that list thingy.”

“Fine, go on.” Dipper sighed. “I guess she’d find out eventually.”

“Don’t worry, Dork. I’m not saying the list, just my answers. Let’s see if I recall the order correctly.” Pacifica listed with her fingers. “Firstly, sure. We can bath together some day, and you can lather me up. I actually like that idea; you can help me with the hair. I don’t see why you thought I would say no.”

“O-okay.” Dipper gave her an awkward grin, and he thought everything was going better than he had expected.

“Secondly, and burn this into your mind, I’m not dying my hair red. I don’t care if you dreamed it once and I looked very sexy. I like my hair the way it is, and that is blond.”

“Fair enough.” Dipper nodded and felt mildly bashed and greatly embarrassed that had come out.

“Redhead like Wendy?” Mabel asked and grinned. “You dreamed of Pacifica with Wendy’s hair? That must have been awesome! Why can’t I have dreams where my dream boys fuse too…?” The cheerful brunette looked down for a second, and then perked up. “Wait, I did. Twice! Haha! Yes!”

“Hmph.” Pacifica ignored Mabel and wondered why she never had those pornographic dreams. “I don’t recall the other ones because they were too nerdy for me, but I can answer this one: If I’m ever wearing that costume you described, it’ll be in private and nobody can find out.”

“What costume?” Mabel put on the face of a kid in a candy store at the potential teasing material.

“So…” Dipper also ignored Mabel. “You would do it?”

“Sure.” Pacifica shrugged. “I think it’s kinky, but I don’t want anybody to see me wearing it. Heck, given my family’s reputation it’d be quite the scandal.”

“Is it so embarrassing?” Mabel looked at Dipper with eyes widened as saucers. “You’re into tentacle stuff or something?”

“What? No!” Dipper flustered.

“What is it then? Japanese school girl?” Mabel asked again.

“No.” Dipper grumbled.

“French maid?”

“Oh!” Pacifica snapped her fingers. “The French maid one was in the list too. I’m not wearing a servant’s costume though, so you can forget about it.”

“Uh-huh.” Mabel tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You liked the paranormal, so… something involving one of those monster penises I saw in the internet? The bad-dragon ones?”

“You know those?” Dipper was astonished. “I mean, no! It’s not that either!”

“Oh my gosh.” Pacifica rolled her eyes and put an end to Mabel’s endless guessing. “It’s just a Catwoman costume. As if my family didn’t have enough of a thief reputation already.”

“Ohhh.” Mabel grinned teasingly at her brother. “I didn’t know you were _a furry_.”

“I’m not. It’s a spandex costume. It has no fur.” Dipper flushed the darkest shade of red possible. “I… always thought Catwoman was very sexy in that old movie where she had a whip.”

“Well, I can make Pacifica one of those for Summerween if you like it that much.” Mabel offered. “If you want to get dirty with it later, then that’s up to you.”

Pacifica glanced at the cheerful brunette as if she were considering her proposal while Dipper covered his face in embarrassment.

“Sis, you’re very weird.” Pacifica chuckled. “Anyway, I was also glad to find out in the Journal that you actually have fun in my rich elite parties.” She gave Dipper a happy smile.

“The dresses you wear in those are very pretty.” Dipper admitted embarrassedly. “And I like it too when we dance.”

“I guess then that you won’t have a problem coming with me to all of them.” Pacifica smirked slyly.

“Well, I—uh…” Dipper scratched the back of his head. He enjoyed the dresses, the music and the dances in those parties, but the etiquette rules, the extravagant food and the public speeches absolutely bored him. However, in the end, that was Pacifica’s life and he had to accept it. “Sure, I’ll go with you to those. Just keep me away from those old ladies that pinch cheeks.”

“Deal.” Pacifica smiled genuinely happy. “I think I have embarrassed you enough. One last thing, though, and I really want to know this one.” Pacifica couldn’t help herself and giggled while saying it. “Are you seriously jealous of how much time Mabel and I spend together?”

Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but he was speechless. He felt his cheeks flaming up and he hid his face behind his hands.

“Why did you say that one…?” Dipper groaned.

“Why would he be jealous?” Mabel was completely puzzled.

“Dipper thinks that you and I could end up being a couple from the way we interact, and he’s worried I’m dumping him to date you some day.” Pacifica explained.

Mabel considered it for a few seconds in silence, and then she burst into laughter so hard, she threw her head back and fell off the log while holding her belly in her arms. Pacifica found her reaction amusing and she began giggling too. It even cracked a smile on Dipper’s face.

“Okay, sorry, sorry.” Mabel got back to sitting on the log while panting for air to recover from the belly laugh. “That was a good one, but it was also very silly. First off, I would never steal your girlfriend; that’s super mean. Second off, Pacifica and I are just friends!” She nudged Dipper with the shoulder.

“I know.” Dipper murmured, still embarrassed. “It was just a theory. I type all of those down.”

“Your theories are funny. I laughed so much at the ‘Gideon is a vampire’ theory.” Pacifica giggled. “I don’t think sunscreen can protect vampires from the sunlight though. Heck, if I can get sunburnt even when wearing sunscreen, they can surely burn to a crisp.”

“Nah, Gideon is just a creep.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively and moved to sit down next to Pacifica. “Even if Dipper is wrong, I can get why he would think that from our behavior. I’d love to have the hair straight like you do, so I like brushing and touching it.” Mabel ran her hand through Pacifica’s hair as her eyes sparkled. “But that doesn’t mean I have feelings for you. I just like your hair.”

“I get it.” Dipper repeated tiredly. “It was just a theory.”

“I’m also a little jealous of these two.” Mabel continued and gave a sneaky squeeze to Pacifica’s breasts. “Oh, wow! No bra?” She gasped and grinned teasingly as she groped Pacifica through her blouse.

The busty blonde raised an eyebrow, and pulled at the neck of Mabel’s tank top to check her chest, which made Mabel yelp, slap Pacifica’s hand away and scoot away on the log.

“Doesn’t look like you’re wearing a bra either.” Pacifica smirked teasingly. “Do you even need a bra for those tiny boobs?”

“Yes I do.” Mabel snapped, very offended. “And my Mabel-puppies are cute and perfect!”

Dipper was glad he hadn’t got another glance at Mabel’s breasts when Pacifica had taken a peek through the neck of Mabel’s tank top, but he was aware that, if their conversation kept going on about breasts, he would very likely get a full view and that was the last thing he needed now. The boy considered going to wash his face again, when a better idea struck his mind.

“What do you girls say we go take a dip in the river?” He suggested.

“Oh, oh! I’m in!” Mabel replied excitedly. “We can play some water games!”

“And I can finally try to get a decent tan.” Pacifica examined her forearms to see if her skin had tanned even a little since yesterday, but she was just as pale.

“All settled then.”

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica laid her purple towel on the riverbank right next to Dipper’s blue towel; Dipper had arrived to the river way before the girls. She readjusted her purple bikini and arranged her hair into a ponytail while she sought her boyfriend along the riverbank. Dipper was a little down the shore squatting with the Journal in one hand and a rock in the other. He was wearing red swimming trunks. Pacifica couldn’t help but smile. His demeanor reminded her of when he was twelve years old and had to investigate and note down everything, and she thought he looked very cute.

The smug blonde walked up to him and tousled her hair to catch his attention. When he didn’t even notice her, she frowned and talked to him.

“What are you doing?” She took a peek over his shoulder. He was examining plain simple rocks.

“Check this out, Princess.” Dipper grabbed one of the rocks.

“It’s a rock.”

“Yes. I call it the waterproof rock.”

Dipper dropped the rock on the water and, much to Pacifica’s surprise, it bounced on the water surface instead of being engulfed by it, and Dipper grabbed it again mid-air.

“So, water repels it.” She wasn’t amused.

“I’ve never seen anything like it in Gravity falls. These rocks must be made of some kind of extraterrestrial material, and they’re all over the riverbank!” Dipper said excitedly as he took more notes in his Journal. “Fascinating, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, fascinating.” Pacifica drummed her fingers boredly on her hips. Even if it bounced in the water, she still saw just a rock. “Let’s take a dip in the river.”

“Give me…” Dipper tapped his pen a few times on his Journal to drive the ink back to the tip. “…like half an hour to record all of this.”

“You really need half an hour to describe in that book of yours a rock that bounces on the water?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. I need to describe the shape of the rock, note down the location where I found it, see if it still works after being split in two—“

“Yeah, yeah. You do that.” Pacifica interrupted him when she spotted Mabel arriving to the riverbank and landing her towel next to theirs. “I already found someone else to play with.”

Dipper shrugged and continued with his work while Pacifica walked back to the towels. Mabel dropped her beach bag, pulled a scrunchy out of it and fastened her hair into a ponytail. She then readjusted her swimsuit like Pacifica had done earlier, even though she had nothing to worry about her small breasts popping out of it. Mabel was wearing a one-piece magenta swimsuit fastened with a halter neck which left her back and shoulders bare.

“Hey, Paz-Paz!” Mabel chirped when she saw her. “What’s Dipper doing?”

“Drawing rocks.”

“Neat.” Mabel grinned.

“No, it’s not neat.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Let’s play something.”

“Um… How about…” Mabel rummaged through her beach bag and pulled out a bouncy ball the size of a melon. “…some dodge ball?”

It was Pacifica’s turn to grin. She had always considered playing dodge ball with Mabel excellent for letting off some steam and also very entertaining, since the game consisted essentially in throwing a ball at her former rival’s face. The calm river was soon filled with the sound of a rubber smacking against naked skin, followed by hisses and laughs.

Dipper came back and sat on his towel. He had gathered enough notes and now he needed to tidy the text up. The boy glanced from time to time at the girls, amused by how they played dodge ball.

_SLAM!_

Pacifica winced and rubbed the reddening circle on the middle of her back. The cool water reached only up to her navel, and it didn’t reach the rash to relieve it.

“Ah-hahaha!” Mabel gave a belly laugh. “What, are those big boobs of yours slowing you down?”

The busty blonde narrowed her eyes resentfully at the brunette and grabbed the ball. She feinted once and Mabel dodged. She feinted again and Mabel didn’t move. She feinted twice this time, and Mabel spun to dodge. Seizing her opportunity, Pacifica threw the ball with all of her strength at where Mabel would be after spinning, and hit Mabel on the forehead, pushing her backwards into the water. The ball bounced towards the riverbank and stopped near Dipper.

“Haha! In your face!” Pacifica adopted a smug posture by resting her fists on her hips. “Who’s slow now, huh?”

She waited for the cheerful brunette to emerge from the water, but nothing happened.

“Mabel?”

Pacifica quickly swam to where Mabel had been a few seconds ago, but there was no sight of her. The very moment she was about to yell at Dipper for help, something grabbed her by the leg and pulled her underwater. Mabel then emerged from the water carrying Pacifica over the shoulder and laughing. Pacifica attempted to wiggle out of Mabel’s grasp to no avail.

“Dipper, Dipper! Look!” Mabel turned Pacifica’s butt towards the boy and gave it two playful spanks.

Dipper raised his gaze from his Journal, snickered and then went back to writing out the details about the waterproof rock.

Pacifica flailed her legs helplessly against Mabel’s chest and her fists against her back, but Mabel still wasn’t letting go of her. Pacifica then grabbed the bottom of Mabel’s one-piece swimsuit and gave it a hard tug.

“Ah—Ouch!” Mabel hurriedly let go of Pacifica after the wedgie, but her fingers accidentally tangled with something. In her hand she had now the bottom of a purple bikini. Mabel’s eyes widened as saucers as she realized that could only mean one thing.

A very red Pacifica emerged from the water, her face completely heated in a mixture of embarrassment and anger, and her two hands covering her naked groin. Even though the water level reached a little above her navel, it was crystal clear. Mabel out of curiosity glanced down and raised an eyebrow. The little she could see through Pacifica’s hands revealed that her pubic hair was trimmed and blond.

“Give me that!” Pacifica snatched the bikini bottom from Mabel’s hand and turned around to put it on.

“So… you’re natural blonde, huh?” Mabel attempted to joke, but she only got an over-the-shoulder glare in return. “Heheh… Sorry. I’ll go get the ball.”

Dipper saw Mabel leaving the water through the corner of his eye. He wondered for a second why, and then he saw the ball they had been playing with near his feet. The boy stood up and handled his sister the ball, who thanked him with a smile.

That very moment, Mabel’s top slid down her chest and her small breasts popped out. They were very petite, with small pink nipples on the center of them. She had tan lines, making the skin on her breasts stand out in contrast with the darker skin on the rest of her chest.

“Now we’re even!” Pacifica giggled and ran to the water. She had sneaked behind the brunette and untied the knot fastening the swimsuit around her neck.

Mabel squeaked and, instead of covering her breasts or fastening the top of her magenta one-piece, she chased topless after Pacifica back to the water and hit her in the back of the head with the ball, pushing her to trip and fall face-first into the water.

Dipper’s eyes were bulging out. He fell butt-first on his towel and closed his eyes, but he had to open them immediately. Whenever he closed them, he pictured Mabel’s breasts and he thought they were actually cute. His penis gave a small twitch of agreement and Dipper freaked out and covered his face in his hands, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

It however didn’t happen.

His penis had twitched; her breasts were petite and cute after all, but nothing else happened. No erection, no further twitching and no apparent lust. It had been just an opinion on his sister’s breasts. Dipper thought she had a nice body, but that was all. He didn’t feel sexually attracted to his sister nor had feelings for her.

“Yes! Haha!” Dipper raised both eyebrows in complete surprise and yelled in absolute euphoria as he threw his arms in the air. “I’m not a pervert!”

Pacifica stopped attempting to duck Mabel underwater and both girls stared dumbfoundedly at the boy.

“Why did he say that?” Mabel whispered.

“I don’t even want to know.” Pacifica shook her head, and then pushed Mabel underwater.

A couple minutes later Mabel and Pacifica left the water, Mabel had fastened her top again, and they walked up to Dipper. The boy was confused when Pacifica sat behind him and hugged his back, and he was even more confused when Mabel grabbed his Journal and placed it on the towel. He realized too late he had fallen into their trap. The girls had considered Dipper should have some fun in the water too instead of spending all day with his Journal.

Pacifica began tickling his sides and chest as Mabel pounced on him and seized one of his legs to tickle his foot sole. Dipper burst into laughter and attempted to break free, but the two girls had a good hold on him and laughter had quickly drained his strength. When he stopped struggling, Mabel raised him by the legs while Pacifica did the same by the armpits, and the girls carried and threw him to the water, jumping next to him immediately afterwards.

Dipper emerged on the surface and sputtered all the water in his mouth, but then he flushed red in embarrassment when he realized he had accidentally sputtered all over Pacifica’s face and she was glaring at him with an upset face. The resentful blonde lost no time in splashing water at Dipper’s face, and soon the three friends were all playing in the river.

After several chasing and water games, yelps, and giggles, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were satisfied and left the water to dry up on their towels under the sun and rest for a while. Dipper continued working on his Journal and Pacifica began reading a fashion magazine, but Mabel didn’t want to just lie there.

“Welp.” Mabel stood up and stretched before grabbing her towel and beach bag. “I think I’m going to take advantage of this awesome sunny day, and do some sunbathing.”

“Isn’t it what we are doing now?” Pacifica yawned lightly and turned a page in her magazine.

“I want a quality tan, and that means no tan lines.” Mabel explained. “But I don’t want Dipper to freak out so, if you need me, I’ll be naked further down the river. See you in an hour or so!” She waved at them as she left. “And don’t peek!”

“Have fun.” Dipper shrugged. He didn’t see the importance or inconvenience in tan lines.

Pacifica followed Mabel with the eyes until she disappeared behind a bush. She then dropped her fashion magazine and poked Dipper on the side to catch his attention.

“Do you want to apply me some sunscreen? I think I’m getting sunburnt.” She ran her finger along his arm seductively.

Oblivious at her subtle tone, Dipper dropped his journal, grabbed the sunscreen bottle from Mabel’s bag and poured some on his hands. The boy was very well aware of how sensitive Pacifica’s pale skin was, and he didn’t want her to get sunburnt. Pacifica rolled onto her belly and pushed her hair to one side. She gasped at the feeling of the cool lotion, and hummed approvingly at the feeling of Dipper’s hands extending sunscreen all over her back. Pacifica then reached for the back of her bikini top and unfastened it, allowing Dipper to apply sunscreen under the strip. She thanked him and then Dipper went back to being nose deep in his Journal.

A couple minutes later, however, Pacifica poked his side again. Dipper raised his gaze from his Journal and this time he flushed red.

“I need you to do this side now.” Pacifica, on her back now, cupped her naked pale breasts.

In the blink of an eye, Dipper knelt up next to her and landed his hands on her breasts as a stupid grin crept over his face.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him, and Dipper hesitated. “The sunscreen, you Dork. Don’t just grope me.”

“Oh!” Dipper tittered and let go of her breasts to pour some sunscreen on his hands.

This time Dipper started on her belly in an attempt to dissimulate his more than blatant obsession with her big breasts, and he actually enjoyed it in a different way. Pacifica’s belly was her most ticklish area, and the cold lotion was not helping it, so every time Dipper rubbed it with his hands her belly twitched and she giggled. Dipper had always been enamored with that. It was his favorite body part after all. Pacifica however could only take so much tickling, and she pulled Dipper’s hands on her chest. The boy groped her rather than applying the sunscreen, and started massaging her breasts in a circular fashion.

Pacifica moaned lightly and threw her arms back to push her chest out even further. Once he was done applying the sunscreen all over her breasts, Dipper was sexually aroused to the point he moved a little closer to her face, hoping that Pacifica would notice the bulge in his swimsuit, yank his red swimming trunks down and maybe take him in the mouth to relieve his erection. Pacifica however simply checked that her skin was properly protected from the sun, and then thanked him with a smile.

“Um…” Dipper made his best attempt of a sultry tone. “Do you want me to apply sunscreen anywhere else?” He glanced at the bottom of her purple bikini.

“No, thank you.” Pacifica grabbed her magazine and opened it by the page she was reading earlier. “I’m fine.”

Somewhat disappointed, Dipper lay down and did the same with his journal. He however kept ogling Pacifica from the corner of his eye, and every time the busty blonde scratched her exposed nipples Dipper couldn’t help but squeeze his Journal and hold back a whimper of arousal.

“You know,” Pacifica said all of a sudden as she stood up and stretched. “You’re so cute when you’re too shy to ask what you want.” She smirked at him.

“W-what?” Dipper flustered.

Instead of answering, Pacifica walked up to the edge of the water and took off her bikini bottom.

“Are you coming?” She winked at him seductively over her shoulder, and then entered the river naked.

Dipper stood up and removed his swimming trunks so hurriedly he tripped and hit the ground with his face. He quickly stood up again and tittered embarrassedly, and then hurried to the water after Pacifica. The busty blonde stared amusedly at how Dipper’s penis swayed left and right as he ran towards her.

The couple swam into the river until the water level was a little above the navel. Dipper instinctively pulled her closer and rejoiced in the sight of how her wet naked skin glistened under the sun, highlighting the curves of her hips and breasts. Pacifica threw her arms around his shoulders, pressed her naked breasts against his chest and kissed him. Dipper hummed appreciatively at the feeling of her erected nipples poking the skin on his chest, and he slid his hands up and down Pacifica’s back. The busty blonde in the meantime shuddered pleasantly at the physical contact. The water was rather cold, but Dipper’s body felt very warm; warm enough to make her moan lightly and move her hips in an attempt to rub the hard erection that was poking her belly.

Pacifica pressed her hands on his chest to part the hug, and looked down at his erection. She felt both amused and guilty when she noticed Dipper’s foreskin was red like a tomato. She had apparently overused it earlier in the tent, and now it had a rash. The busty blonde grabbed his penis to start stroking it gently, and Dipper winced lightly, but then brought her into a kiss and gave a little moan as she teased his frenulum.

“Dipper,” Pacifica moved her mouth to his ear and whispered. “I want to feel you _balls deep_ inside me.” She grinned when she felt his penis twitching violently in her hand.

Dipper flushed crimson red and tittered.

“Me too.” His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. “I mean… Not your balls in me! You don’t have balls and even if you did I… ugh.” Dipper groaned and facepalmed.

“I know what you meant.” Pacifica giggled. “Now you tell me something dirty. I want to feel a twitch too.”

“Alright, um…” Dipper had been caught completely off-guard. “I’m going to… ah… stuff your turkey?”

Pacifica blinked in disbelief a few times before speaking.

“What?” She stared at him in complete bewilderment. “Is that really the best thing you came up with?”

“I think it sounds hot.” Dipper countered and blushed.

“How on earth can you think that’s hot? You’re comparing me to a turkey! They’re fat and have this… this little thingy hanging from their beak! And they do _‘gobble, gobble’_!”

“You do the _‘gobble, gobble’_ pretty well.” Dipper joked but Pacifica kept her glare. “Okay, let me try again. Um… Wow, Princess. You smell delicious. Nobody would say you haven’t taken a shower since we left Gravity Falls!”

“Ooookay.” Pacifica scowled at him. “Let’s drop the topic before you say something worse.”

“Was it really that bad?” Dipper scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I just said you smell good.”

“You also said I don’t shower.” Pacifica discreetly sniffed her armpit to make sure she didn’t smell of sweat. There weren’t any showers in the wilderness, but she had freshened up that morning in the river. “And one doesn’t just tell that to a girl, even if it’s a compliment.”

Dipper looked down and frowned, and Pacifica couldn’t help but smile. She knew he was bashing himself for his poor choice of words, and she found that absolutely cute.

“However,” She rested a hand on his chest and traced seductive circles with her forefinger. “I appreciate the effort, and I know you’ll get better at it, so what do you say we play a game?”

“A game?” Dipper smiled nervously.

“You’re pretty excited.” Pacifica gave his shaft a few pumps and smirked when Dipper wiggled eagerly. “I say I can suck your Big Dipper off before running out of air. I’m very positive I can do it; I have the record for the longest time holding the breath underwater in Gravity Falls after all.”

“You were also the only participant with a private pool.” Dipper remarked with a smirk. “But sure, you’re on.”

Pacifica took a few deep breaths, and then she went underwater. Her hair was so full that it quickly pooled above her head on the water surface, keeping Dipper from seeing what she was doing, but not keeping him from feeling it. The boy closed his eyes as he gasped and threw his head back. It didn’t take him long to know he was going to lose this game.

The busty blonde was a very competitive person and she would do anything to win, even cheating. She grabbed his penis with both hands, the thumbs along the underside of his penis, and then she stroked him up and down, abusing his frenulum with her thumbs and flicking her tongue relentlessly against the opening on the head of his penis. Less than a minute later Dipper’s legs strained, his hips pushed forwards and his penis twitched violently. Pacifica was about to take his ejaculation in the mouth, but then she changed her mind, pulled back and stared at how Dipper came. While underwater, his penis gave the impression of spraying white smoke instead of the usual thick sticky rope of semen, and this astonished Pacifica so much she couldn’t stop staring agape at the show.

Dipper bit his bottom lip and moaned softly his pleasant orgasm, the oversensitive head of his penis making him wince lightly at the contact with the cold water of the river. He rested his hands on top of Pacifica’s head and then she engulfed his penis, the sudden change from the cold water to her hot mouth making the boy shudder in absolute pleasure.

“Hey Dipper!” Mabel chirped from the riverbank.

The boy shot his eyes open and stared at his sister in horror. She was wearing her swimsuit, and carrying her towel over one shoulder and her beach bag over the other.

“M-Mabel! What are you doing here!?” He pressed his hands on Pacifica’s head to keep her underwater while he pleaded inwardly for Mabel to leave.

“I got bored without anybody to talk to, so I came back. The perfect tan is not worth it if it’s not fun!” Mabel grinned, but then something on the ground caught her eye. She picked up his swimming trunks and her happy grin turned into a teasing one. “Oh, are you skinny dipping?”

“Uh… Yes!” Dipper stroked Pacifica’s head to keep her down just a little longer. Mabel hadn’t seemed to notice her underwater. “Can you leave for five minutes while I put something on?”

“Aw, c’mon. It’s not like you have anything I haven’t seen before.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “Hey, where’s Pacifica?”

“Puah!” Pacifica gasped for air as she emerged, her back towards Mabel. She looked at Dipper so excitedly she failed to notice his face. “Did you see that? Your Big Dipper shoots like smoke underwater when it cums and…! Why are you so pale?”

Dipper grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around before she said anything else. Pacifica noticed Mabel, and then she gave a shriek and covered her breasts with Dipper’s arms, which were bigger for the task, as her face and shoulders flushed crimson red in embarrassment.

“Oh, wow, Paz-Paz! How very _indecent_ of you!” Mabel giggled, doing her best imitation of the heiress’ snobby tone of voice. She then fished out her phone from the beach bag and took a picture of the naked couple. “Haha, blackmail!” She smiled slyly. “How much do you think that picture is worth, huh? Because I always wanted to have my own pony.”

Pacifica growled and Dipper had to let go of her because, even though he couldn’t see her face, he could perfectly feel she was seething. The angry blonde then broke into a race towards Mabel, who remained still wondering if Pacifica would actually leave the water and chase her naked through the shore. A second later Mabel was screaming and running for her life along the riverbank with Pacifica very, very close behind. The genuinely scared brunette dropped her beach bag to gain some more speed and jumped over a bush in the last second to get into the forest. When Pacifica tried to follow Mabel there, the stones and twigs hurt her naked foot soles and she had to give up.

“Darn it. She runs like a hare.” The naked blonde panted for air.

“I would’ve run like that too if you had given me that face.” Dipper commented as he left the water and stared at her awkwardly. Just as he had feared from the start, Mabel and Pacifica had ended up colliding.

Pacifica rummaged through the dropped beach bag for a second, and then turned to Dipper with a scowl on her face.

“It’s not here! Argh! I **really** hate your sister!”

“I guess this killed the mood?” Dipper asked while he grabbed his swimming trunks.

“What do you think?” She asked sarcastically. “Let’s just go back to the camp. I have to kill your sister.”

**:: ::**


	4. The Quest for a Great Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> \- Oral sex.  
> \- Foodplay.  
> \- Slight dom/sub.

Dipper and Pacifica arrived at the camp. They were still wearing their swimsuits and Dipper was also carrying the beach bag Mabel had left behind when escaping from Pacifica earlier. Even though Dipper had done his best to calm Pacifica down, the prideful blonde was still mad. The moment Mabel spotted them, she stood up from the log she had been sitting on and walked up to Pacifica. The usually cheerful brunette was back in her camouflage green sweater and jeans, and she looked clearly nervous. Dipper showed Mabel that he had picked up her bag for her, and then sat on a log away from them. He knew from experience that it was best not to meddle in a girl fight.

“Okay, before you do anything,” Mabel put on her best smile and showed her the phone. “Look at what I did to the picture.”

Pacifica snatched Mabel’s phone and raised an eyebrow. The picture had been taken from her navel up, featuring Pacifica’s naked breasts with Dipper’s arms barely covering anything, and half of Dipper’s chest behind Pacifica. Mabel, however, had edited it in a mobile app. In the place of her naked breasts, now there were two pineapples. Where Dipper’s nipple had been, there was now a cherry. Dipper’s face had also an added blush and Pacifica had dark clouds and lighting over her head.

“Do you like it?” Mabel asked when she noticed the start of a smile on Pacifica’s face. The prideful blonde, however, quickly glared at her and Mabel cowered back. “Please don’t kill me…”

“Mabel, I’m _really_ tired of having this same argument every couple months.” Pacifica scolded her. “Your concept of ‘privacy’ is nonexistent and you always end up doing something like this to me! What should I do now? Even if you apologize, I know you’ll do it again! Like the last time, and the one before that, and a dozen more!”

“I thought it would be funny and you’d laugh too. Sorry…” Mabel looked down and played with the bottom of her camouflage sweater. “I thought we were just having fun. I wasn’t really going to blackmail you later.”

“Hmph.” Pacifica cursed inwardly. Mabel resembled Dipper so much when she was nervous that it was becoming difficult for Pacifica to stay mad at her. “Well… I like what you did to the picture and, just because of that, I won’t kill you. But I still think I need to teach you a lesson.” She smirked maliciously. “I thought while walking back from the river of bending you over my lap and spanking your butt really hard, but I have changed my mind. Now I think I'll do something to you when you least expect it. It can be some spanking, or it can be something worse, but you won’t see it coming."

Mabel tapped her chin thoughtfully as if she were wondering what it could be, and then she smiled teasingly.

"Wait, you were going to spank me while Dipper watched?" Mabel giggled. "Oh, Paz-Paz. I didn’t know you were so _kinky_."

“That’s not what I meant.” Pacifica flushed lightly at the incestuous assumption. “Here, have your cheap phone back before I change my mind.”

“Are you not going to erase it?” Mabel was astonished.

“Nah.” Pacifica shrugged. “I thought it was worse. Heck, my bikini reveals way more than those pineapples. You can keep it, but if I see it on the internet I’m really killing you. My father would have a stroke if he saw it.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Mabel grinned. “This one goes straight to the memories scrapbook! And, in any case, it’s not like there is internet service here in the middle of the forest.”

“What do you mean there isn’t internet?” Pacifica’s eyes widened and she rushed to grab her phone from her bag. “How am I going to check my social media then?”

“You actually shouldn’t overuse your phone.” Dipper scratched his cheek. “There aren’t any electric sockets here either, and I don’t like the idea of using the pickup truck battery to charge the phones. We need the pickup more than we need the phones.”

“And what am I supposed to do all day without using the phone?” Pacifica asked sarcastically. “Write in a journal? Knit sweaters?”

“Just relax and do something you enjoy.” Mabel shrugged and then chirped. “Remember that we’re on vacations! As for me…” She went to her hammock, lay on it and yawned. “I think it’s time for a quick beauty nap. Being cute 24/7 is exhausting.”

“Something I enjoy…?” She frowned thoughtfully.

Pacifica had already read all the fashion magazines she had purchased in the mall, she didn’t find healthy to do any more sunbathing today with her pale skin complexion, and she couldn’t draw dresses since she had left her tablet and sketchbook back at home. She simply didn’t have anything else to do on her own there in the middle of the forest. The wealthy blonde looked around the campsite until her eyes landed on Dipper who, after the girls had solved the argument, he had started eating a bag of chips. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she put on a smile full of malice.

“Dipper!” Pacifica said in a demanding tone as she snapped her fingers. “Come to my tent. _Now_. And you!” She pointed at Mabel. "I don’t want to see you anywhere within thirty feet of my tent. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mabel waved her hand from the hammock and yawned again. “Don’t worry about that; I don’t want to be chased down again anytime soon. Just don’t wake me up. I’ve been up since dawn and I need this nap to keep radiating cuteness.”

After the couple disappeared inside Pacifica’s tent, Mabel sighed in relief. It had all gone way better than she had expected. Closing her eyes and smiling, she tried to catch an hour of sleep.

Mabel couldn’t do it.

An annoying itch in her chest and throat was making her roll over and over on the hammock, and eventually she groaned and gave in to the itch. Mabel knew she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep until she satisfied the itch her curiosity was causing her. She stood up and carefully sneaked near Pacifica’s tent to take a peek. She didn’t do it for sexual drive; she was just very curious about how someone like Pacifica and someone like Dipper worked together in that particular area.

The cheerful brunette quickly spotted Pacifica through the window. Pacifica’s tent was so big it was divided into two rooms, and in that room in particular there was an air mattress and a small table with a chair. Pacifica and Dipper were entangled on her mattress, his arm over her shoulders and her arm resting on his chest, the bag of chips resting against Dipper’s other side. Mabel raised an eyebrow when she noticed both of them were still wearing their swimsuits, and then she heard music, giving away they were just watching a movie on Pacifica’s laptop, which rested on the table in front of the mattress.

Mabel rolled her eyes and guessed Pacifica hadn’t mentioned anything about that to her because she was still upset about that time they had watched an R-rated movie in her bedroom and Pacifica’s parents had found out because of how Mabel yelled the contents of the movie out loud whenever they happened, which led to a severe grounding for the young heiress since her parents found the movie “tasteless”. Mabel shrugged and was about to go back to the hammock when she did some reasoning: If Pacifica was still upset about the movie thing that had happened months ago, the threat of doing something to her when she least expected it was suddenly very real. Mabel changed her mind, and decided to take her nap inside her tent. She knew she would be safer there after setting up a couple of well-thought-out traps in case somebody decided to sneak in.

Back inside the tent, Pacifica rested her head on Dipper’s shoulder and smiled. He seemed to like a lot the series she had downloaded before the trip to watch together. Pacifica had searched for mystery series, and she had run into “A Series of Unfortunate Events”. After seeing that, it wasn’t only about mystery, but also about siblings, she guessed Dipper would love it, and she had been right. Pacifica herself didn’t mind the kind of series she watched as long as she didn’t feel like throwing up due to the amount of gore or had trouble sleeping later at night due to the jump-scares, and this one was nice so far. She had no way to charge her laptop once it ran out of batteries, but that wouldn’t happen until they had watched at least a few episodes, so she was good for today.

Happy about having the rest of the day covered, Pacifica sighed in relief and grabbed a chip from the bag Dipper was munching his way through. She had watched the first episode already in her home just to make sure the series were good, so nothing new to her was playing yet and she seized this chance to pull away slightly from Dipper and take her time to admire her boyfriend while he watched the series.

The wealthy blonde had always thought Dipper was cuter when he didn’t know people were staring at him and he acted completely natural. His brow was slightly furrowed in concentration, and his hazel eyes sparkled with intelligence. If the eyes were the window to the soul, Pacifica was certain Dipper’s soul was pretty smart. The boy was raising one chip after another very slowly to his mouth without breaking the eye contact with the show, trying to unravel as many mysteries as possible in his first watch. His cheeks had a faint permanent blush on them, the result of getting lightly sunburnt earlier at the river. There was also a little bit of stubble on his chin, enough to make Pacifica note mentally to nag Dipper to shave himself later.

Being topless, his naked chest drew her eyes. His sparse chest hair had acquired a slight blond color after their sunbathing session, and his nipples were amusingly erected at his excitement for the show. Pacifica stroked his chest affectionately, running a hand over a nipple to tease him, and then she noticed the great skin color difference between his chest and her arm. Much to her surprise, Dipper had got slightly tanned with only a couple hours of sunbathing in the river, whereas she was just as pale as yesterday. She grumbled something about changing tanning lotions, and then rested her head on his shoulder to close her eyes and relax, just like Mabel had advised her earlier. At the moment, it was just the two of them. No controlling parents, no intrusive twin sister, just the two of them enjoying some quality time watching a movie and…

_CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH_

Pacifica felt some crumbs dropping on her arm. She opened her eyes and noticed that Dipper, in his increasing excitement watching the series, he was being quite careless about how he ate his chips, and he was dropping crumbs on _her_ mattress. She cleared her throat, but Dipper didn’t hear her. He was completely focused on the show. The wealthy heiress got quickly upset at his lack of manners and she stood up, taking the bag of chips from him.

“You need to eat classier foods with some proper etiquette.” She reprimanded him as she poked his belly with her feet.

Dipper glanced around and realized the mess of crumbs he had made. He tittered and was about to apologize when Pacifica left the tent. Dipper was confused and about to say something, but then Pacifica came back with a large tube of yogurt in her hand. Dipper moved to the edge of the mattress and sat on it.

“Yogurt is classier than chips?” Dipper looked puzzled.

“This is imported Greek yogurt, for your information, and shush, I’m not done yet. Wait there.”

Pacifica closed the laptop and put it back in its bag before clearing the table and laying a tablecloth on it. She turned towards Dipper and sat on the table. With a wink and a mischievous smile, the wealthy blonde untied her bikini bottom and tossed it aside, spreading her legs and giving Dipper a full view of her most private area right before pouring yogurt all over it.

“There, the snack is ready.” She smirked sultrily and patted her thighs invitingly. “And don’t waste any of it.”

With a flush from ear to ear, the boy blinked his bulging out eyes a couple times, and then he advanced on his knees towards her, his eyes never leaving her yogurt coated vulva and his face cracked in such a stupid smirk he looked eternally grateful for the snack, all of which earned a snicker from Pacifica. The tasty proposal had caught Dipper entirely by surprise, since foodplay had been in his list but Pacifica hadn’t addressed it earlier. He had wrongly guessed she wasn’t interested in it.

Dipper showed his appreciation by landing a series of little kisses along her inner thigh towards her groin. He then rejoiced in the opportunity and inhaled deeply the scent of Pacifica’s essence mixed with the sour Greek yogurt. The smell, combined with the heat emanating from her vulva, intoxicated him to the point he shuddered violently and his hard penis throbbed painfully inside the suddenly tight red swimming trunks. He pulled it out for comfort, but he didn’t stroke it yet. Both of his hands got immediately busy pushing her thighs apart before he swept his tongue along the coated folds of her womanhood.

The warm, wet pressure of Dipper’s tongue teasing her nether lips made Pacifica dizzy. The idea of that being a creampie instead of yogurt and having Dipper lapping it clean crossed her mind and made her pant lightly. She grabbed Dipper by his chocolate curls to prevent him from pulling away, and then she pushed her hips up to grant him full access to her most private area. Some of the yogurt had started to roll down her thighs and buttcheeks, and she wanted her groin squeaky clean. The boy licked her thoroughly, having some difficulty with the patch of blond hair shaped like a pine tree, and then put as much of her vulva in his mouth as he could, moaning lightly and sending a vibrating buzz through her clitoris. Pacifica squeaked as her hips jolted and her toes clenched. She hurriedly yanked her bikini top off, and then spilled the rest of the yogurt over her breasts.

Dipper caught the hint and gave a gentle suck to her clitoris before placing his tongue on her vaginal entrance, catching as much of her essence as he could, and then doing a long, slow sweep all the way up to her chin, ending it with a kiss on her lips that tasted like yogurt. Pacifica’s whole body shuddered and she began instinctively rocking her hips, needing something inside herself as soon as possible. Dipper moved down to her breasts and sucked on a yogurt coated nipple while his hand found its way between her legs and palmed her hot slick vulva to calm the horrible itch she had there. He had cleaned her not a second ago, but she was again dripping wet.

Pacifica, however, had her reasons to be so aroused: While Dipper had ejaculated plenty of times that day, Pacifica was still yet to cum once. She still suffered shivers on her arm from her traumatic first masturbation experience and couldn’t masturbate on her own, but the prideful blonde would not ask help for it. Between that and Mabel’s multiple interruptions during the day, she was absolutely stressed down there. As if he knew of her weakness, Dipper started tracing lazy circles with his fingers around her vaginal entrance while he did the same with his tongue around her left nipple. Pacifica whimpered louder than she would have liked, and then Dipper inserted his middle and ring fingers inside her. She gripped them hard with her vaginal muscles in anticipation and, only when she released them, Dipper began sliding them in and out.

“D-Dipper… Oh gosh, faster p-please…” Pacifica moaned in delight and started to feel pleasant prickles all over her groin.

The boy pressed his hand on her belly to push her down to her elbows on the table and get a better angle, and then he started giving quick licks to her breasts, cleaning as much yogurt as possible with each sweep of the tongue, all while his fingers performed slow yet firm and deep pumps in and out of her.

The horny blonde gave him an upset glare; the kind of glare that always started a fire in his groin, and hoped he knew better than doing the exact opposite of what she had asked. Dipper flushed crimson red and his penis gave a noticeable twitch on its own. He had always found Pacifica especially hot whenever she scowled and gave him a blue-eyed murderous look, and now it was one of those moments. The boy smacked lips with her and flicked his thumb over her clitoris, feeling her twitch around his fingers and moan in his throat. Pacifica threw her head back to start panting heavily after the second flick of his thumb, and Dipper punished her for breaking the kiss by nipping her on the jawline, then on the neck, and then on her collarbone, branding her body all while increasing the speed his fingers were pumping in and out of her.

The tent was soon filled with the sound of Pacifica’s wetness sloshing around the blur of Dipper’s hand and staining the tablecloth. Her panting turned into an ululating sound that surpassed the sloshing, all while the practically unbearable burning tension in her groin made her strain her belly and bend her legs. Dipper then moved his mouth to her left perky breast, the cleaner one, and gently bit down on it using his top teeth and his bottom lip before quickly rolling his tongue around the nipple. The perfect rhythm of Pacifica’s ululating was ruined by an added squeak, and then she threw her arms and legs around Dipper, holding to him for dear life as her orgasm gave her the sensation of being floating up in the sky and suffering vertigo, her hips bucking slightly against his hand in an attempt to feel him even deeper.

After a long sigh of satisfaction, Pacifica collapsed on her back, stuffing Dipper’s face between her breasts. The boy gently pulled his fingers out of her overly sensitive canal, making her shudder, and then he traced a line of kisses along her breastbone before standing up.

Dipper knew Pacifica was too sensitive for sex at the moment, but the foodplay had rendered him so sexually aroused that his throbbing erection needed release as soon as possible. He used the fingers coated with her cream to lubricate his penis and started stroking himself slowly, drinking in the sight of his post-orgasmic girlfriend. Pacifica was a little messy, with a fine sheen of sweat on her chest and forehead, some of the sweat beads mixing up with the remaining yogurt and rolling down her sides to form a sticky mess in her disheveled hair. The sight, however, was not displeasing for Dipper, but quite the opposite. He could see the sheer happiness emanating from her very being, and having Pacifica not looking stunningly flawless was such a novelty for the boy that his penis ached even more for release, and his hands weren’t enough anymore. He needed to ejaculate inside something naturally blonde, warm, wet, and also very rich.

Pacifica opened her eyes when she felt him rubbing her nether lips with the head of his penis. Dipper’s eyes expressed a great need, and his penis was crimson red. Pacifica prompted herself on her wobbling elbows with some difficulty.

“Wait.” She pressed a hand on his belly to stop him while she recovered her breath. Then the expression of ecstasy and exertion on her face was replaced by her usual smug smirk. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You don’t want it?” Dipper nudged her clit with his glans, coating it with his precum, in an attempt to persuade her.

“I actually do,” Pacifica shivered at the light hot pressure on her love button. “But I still want to hear you say it. What do you _really_ want to do now? What do you _need_?”

“Uh…” Dipper hesitated. It wasn’t something he was used to say aloud.

The prideful blonde put on a saucy smile and moved the hand on his belly down to his penis to grab it by the glans.

"Say it, my Big Dipper. Humor me.”

"I—Ahhh!” Dipper moaned when she squeezed the aching head of his penis. “I-I need to cum inside you. _Please_." He babbled as he pushed his hips forwards to receive another squeeze.

"Good boy." Pacifica chuckled mockingly, released his throbbing penis and leaned back as she spread her legs wide open and pulled the folds of her vulva apart to show him how wet she was inside her canal. "So you think you can put that underclass sticky seed in this high class womb?"

"Princess you're turning me on a lot speaking like that." He attempted to lean in between her legs and penetrate her, but Pacifica closed her legs first.

"Ah-ah-ah!” Pacifica scolded him playfully. “No touching yet. I want you to do something for me first.” She started tracing lazy circles around her clitoris, which Dipper followed with hungry eyes. “I’m willing to take it as deep into the womb as you want, and as many times as you can endure…” She paused for a second to dip a finger inside her flooded canal and see how Dipper’s penis twitched violently and his hands started to shake lightly, and then she gave him a smile full of malice. “…But only if you manage to bring me Mabel’s new dildo and we play with it before returning it.”

“Uh… what?” The request had caught Dipper by surprise and he had been left completely dumbfounded.

“I’d pay a fortune to see her face when she realizes I have used it and creamed all over it!” Pacifica laughed in the smug way Dipper recognized from when she bullied somebody.

“But… Pacifica, what if Mabel has used it already?” Dipper tried to discourage her. He didn’t like the idea of playing with something his sister had used to masturbate.

“Oh, you’re right.” Pacifica tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Wash it in the river first, and then bring it to me. But don’t wash it before returning it. I want her to know what I have done.”

“But—“

“It seems you have a big load ready.” Pacifica sat up, looked down at his penis and cupped his balls to silence him. “It’d be a waste that we didn’t give it a good use, don’t you think?” She raised only her eyes to give him a seductive look, and Dipper’s penis began throbbing very noticeably and producing so much precum it leaked down the shaft and stained her palm.

Pacifica smirked and let go of him without saying anything else, stood up from the table and ran a finger along his chest as she walked past him to the mattress. She lay on her belly and grabbed the bag of chips to start eating then, her back at him. She didn’t have to do anything else; she only kept smirking because she knew even before Dipper himself did, that she had convinced him already.

Dipper nodded with some retardation a few seconds later, and raised his swimming trunks, determined to fulfill the kinky task. He got one final look to dissipate any remaining doubts in his mind, and it worked perfectly to the point he was left breathless. Pacifica had her butt lightly pushed up, giving Dipper an eyeful of her slick slit and of the whitish fluid, result of her recent orgasm, oozing out of it and rolling down her mound and onto the bedding. The boy wondered if she would let him take her from behind; a position they hadn’t explored yet because, as Pacifica had put it when proposed in the past, _‘it is not fun for me to just stand there on all fours doing nothing’_. Dipper shook the dizziness out of his head and hurriedly left her tent.

Pacifica’s smirk turned into a wide grin when she heard the flap of her tent closing. She hadn’t expected him to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that shorter chapters are preferred to read. I myself don't mind splitting a 50k words story into 10 chapters instead of 5 since the story itself doesn't change in the end, so shorter chapters it is. I'll try to have next chapter next weekend.


	5. The Misunderstanding in a Great Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> \- Pseudo Incest.  
> \- Size Difference.  
> \- Scent Kink

The logical place to search for the dildo was Mabel’s tent, but Dipper couldn’t see her on the hammock, and he imagined she would be in her tent. That made things difficult. He took a peek through the window, wishing wholeheartedly not to catch his twin masturbating and cause a conflict with his current erection, and then he was relieved to find out she was just sleeping soundly with one leg out of the sheets. He slid a hand into his swimming trunks to see if he could somehow calm his penis down a little, since he didn’t see it a good idea to enter his sister’s tent with such a noticeable boner, but his erection seemed to be a very good one. Dipper considered rubbing a quick one out and cleaning himself with some tree leaves, but he didn’t want to waste his load. Groaning about his situation, Dipper very carefully opened the zipper of Mabel’s tent and got in with his full erection, only to find out about another issue.

The floor of Mabel’s tent was entirely covered in squeaky plush toys as if it were a minefield, which Dipper recognized as Mabel’s trademark defense against intruders. He found it amusing yet troublesome. He was very well aware that if he stepped on one, Mabel would wake up and his chances of getting the dildo would end there, but he had to praise her creativity nonetheless. Dipper walked further into the tent, careful not to step on any toy, and with his back bent; their tents were way smaller than Pacifica’s, and then he wondered where he could find her dildo.

Dipper examined his sister first. Mabel was wearing a sleep mask and sleeping on her back, one hand over her head and the other draped on her belly, one leg under the sheets and the other out and off the mattress. She had taken off the sweater for sleeping and was wearing her magenta tank top and purple shorts. Dipper didn’t see the dildo anywhere on her mattress, so he went to her travel bag and opened it very, very slowly.

_ZAP!_

Three snakes-in-a-can sprang out of Mabel’s travel bag all of a sudden when Dipper opened it, and one of them hit him right in the forehead. It didn’t hurt at all, but it startled Dipper so much that he yelped and fell back on Mabel’s air mattress.

“Huttah!” Mabel woke up and then she immediately grappled her legs around Dipper’s armpits and pulled him on top of her, her hands quickly touching his face to see who it was since her eyes were still covered by the sleep mask. “Who’s this? Dipper? Pacifica sent you to prank me?”

“What? Mabel! Let go of me!” He tried to break free, but Mabel’s legs had a strong grip around him and from behind.

“You’re refusing to talk, huh?” Mabel stuck her tongue out and gave Dipper’s cheek a long lick. “What about now?”

“Ewwww! Mabel!” Dipper protested.

“Hey!” She savored the taste in her mouth. “Your cheek tastes kinda sour!” Mabel gave him two more licks. “I taste… Greek yogurt and what else?”

Dipper flushed red and his eyes widened as saucers when he realized Mabel was savoring the traces of Pacifica’s vaginal fluids around his mouth.

“Nothing!” He quickly lied. “Just yogurt! Look, I’m not here to prank you. Let me go and I’ll explain it.”

“Okay, but don’t run away or I’ll camp your tent until you’re back!” She joked.

Mabel released the vicious grip of her legs and let Dipper stand up. She then finally removed her sleep mask and sat up, giving her brother a smile. Her eyes, however, stopped halfway up his body and her mouth hung open. There was a throbbing bulge in Dipper’s swimming trunks and, since he was standing up with his back lightly bent over, it was at the height of Mabel’s face.

“Mabel, I need to ask you a huge favor.” Dipper started speaking and pressed his hands together to show her how serious he was.

“Um…” Mabel flustered. “I don’t know… I’m not that kind of sister, and Pacifica would spank my butt so hard if she found out that I wouldn’t be able to sit down in a week, so…” She started tracing circles awkwardly on the bedding with her finger.

“What?” Dipper then looked down and spotted his ragging erection. “Oh my gosh! No, no, no, no!” He covered the bulge with his hands.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mabel attempted to calm him down. “It’s not your entirely fault. I have to take some of the blame for being irresistibly cute.” She shrugged.

“I’m not here for that!” Dipper squeaked. “Why on Earth would you think I’m here for _that_!?”

“Oh, you’re not? Phew.” Mabel sighed in relief and tilted her head. “Well, I don’t know. It’s you who entered my tent with a boner.” She reached out for the hand covering his erection, and gave it two squeezes. “Honk-honk!”

“Mabel!” Dipper shrieked and slapped her hand away. “Don’t do that!”

The cheerful brunette burst into giggles.

“Sorry, bro-bro, but you’re too much fun.” She patted the bed next to her. “Sit down and tell me about that favor. Unless you’re comfortable bending your back like that.”

Dipper slumped down next to her, his hands still covering the bulge in his swimming trunks, and then he groaned at how awkward he felt, and at how what had just happened would bother him for a few weeks.

“Well?” Mabel nudged him. “What was the favor? You know you can always count on me to help you out!” She cheered enthusiastically.

“I sneaked into your tent because…” Dipper sighed. “…I really need to borrow your dildo right now.”

“My dildo?” Mabel shot both eyebrows up in bewilderment.

“I promise I’ll wash it before returning it, but I really need it _now_.” He insisted.

“Uh…” Mabel gave him an awkward smile. “I know we’re twins and we share everything and all that, but… EW!” She shuddered in revulsion. “I'm not using something that has been in your butt regardless of how many times you wash it. Nuh-huh! BOB is mine and I’m not letting you borrow it for that!"

“It’s not for me!” Dipper groaned and facepalmed soundly. “Gosh, what’s happening to us with all these misunderstandings today?”

“Then… Ohhhh!” Clarity dawned on Mabel as her eyes widened, and then she grinned teasingly. “So Paz-Paz _did_ send you to prank me after all! What has she promised you for bringing her my dildo?”

Dipper looked down and a stupid smile crept over his face.

“Everything.” He flushed red and didn’t say anything else.

“Hmm…” Mabel drummed her fingers on her knees. “I guess… I could always get a new one on the trip back home, and I kinda feel I owe you guys after interrupting earlier, so…” Mabel reached under her pillow and fished out what looked like the phone wool pouch she had been knitting earlier. She removed the sheath to pull out her rainbow colored glass dildo with beads on the shaft, and offered it to him.

“You would do that for me?” Dipper’s eyes sparkled full of gratitude.

“Yup!” Mabel nodded. “I’m the big sis after all! Gotta take care of you two dummy lovebirds.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you!” Dipper tackled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Okay, okay.” Mabel chuckled and pushed him away. “It’s kind of weird that you hug me with that boner poking my thigh.”

“Sorry!” Dipper immediately parted away. “Sorry, sorry. So…” He grabbed the dildo by the handle and smiled awkwardly without knowing how to express his need to leave.

“Go bonk her brains out, soldier!” Mabel saluted him militarily. “Just try to keep the screaming to a minimum. I’m trying to sleep here.”

Dipper thanked her once more and then he rushed out of the tent. He ran fast to the river, feeling absolutely joyful and full of energy. His long awaited creampie was at last within grasp, and he couldn’t wait to have sex with Pacifica and filling her up again and again until passing out balls deep inside her. And the only thing he had done to achieve it was taking something valued by his sister from her.

The boy slowed down until he stopped in the middle of the forest.

“Am I really going to do this for a silly rump?” He looked down at the dildo and frowned.

Inside his chest, Dipper felt a small yet overwhelming pressure that, even if it was masked almost completely by sexual arousal, it was still there, and it was guilt. He felt angry and disappointed at himself.

On one hand, he had craved to creampie Pacifica ever since they had started making out years ago. Whether it was because of a reproductive instinct or just sexual drive, he didn’t know. He only knew he wanted it. The few nude slips they had while growing up didn’t help calming that desire down at all, let alone how she had let him drive into her raw for their first time, but even then he had never protested about the condoms or asked her to take the pill. It was her body, her rules. He was happy with their sexual relationship using protection and not worrying about undesired consequences, but ever since Pacifica had relit his creampie fetish back in the mall, he had been having trouble thinking about anything else, and now that he had it all within reach, his penis was demanding him to do whatever it took to achieve it.

On the other hand, even if Mabel had taken the joke a little too far, Dipper didn’t think she should be pranked to this level. The boy had thought Pacifica would demand Mabel to take off her pants, since that way they would be even by having seen each other’s bottoms bare, and Dipper would have been okay with that. Pacifica however had bribed him with sex in exchange for stealing from his own sister, and while Dipper was used to have Pacifica reinforcing her arguments with her beauty; usually by hugging his arm and pressing her breasts against it as she insisted, he was worried about how far she would take it if he kept consenting her that behavior, and what kind of person he would become if he kept giving in to it.

At the same time, however, he wondered if he was just pondering everything too much.

Dipper thought about it for five full minutes, and then he sighed and walked back to the tents. He opened the flap of Mabel’s tent and got inside.

“Um… Mabel?”

“Wha-What?” Mabel sat up, her sleep mask again covering her eyes. “Dipper, is that you? Heh, I had a very funny dream. You came in with a boner asking me to…” She removed her sleep mask. “…Oh. I knew there wasn’t enough glitter in it to be a dream!” She slapped her thigh and looked slightly displeased at being wrong, but then she quickly started smiling again.

“Here.” Dipper handed her the dildo.

“Did… um… Pacifica like it?” She asked awkwardly after grabbing it warily, seeing how it was apparently clean.

“You’re a fast sleeper. I didn’t leave that long ago.” Dipper smiled teasingly, and then he gave a disheartened sigh, but full of serenity. “She didn’t get to use it. I changed my mind.”

“Say wha…?” Mabel’s eyes widened as saucers. “You put your foot down? Against Pacifica? And you lived?”

“Well…” Dipper rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “She doesn’t know about it yet, and I guess she won’t be happy, but I didn’t feel it right to take something from you just because she bribed me. Besides,” He looked down and smiled faintly. “Don’t tell her about this, but I kind of found your joke funny.”

”Aw… Thanks, Dipper!” Mabel beamed with pride after someone finally caught her joke, and then addressed the topic that interested her. “So you _did_ put your foot down!” She was astonished. “Wow, bro-bro. I don’t know what she’ll think of it, but if you and I were dating, you would’ve just passed a test!” She praised.

“Huh.” Dipper quickly cupped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s actually that? I mean, I was assertive, right?”

“With a capital 'a'!” She grinned, proud of her brother.

“Something creative, something creative…” Dipper racked his brains for a second. “Got it! Thanks, Mabel! I’ll try to keep it low so that you can sleep.”

“Don’t bother about it.” Mabel stretched and yawned. “You have woken me up twice already! I’ll have to put a lock on that flap if I want to catch some shuteye around here!”

“Sorry.” Dipper smiled sheepishly.

“You’re lucky I don’t hold grudges, even though I’ve been up since six in the morning…” She rubbed her eyes drowsily. “I guess I’ll get up in five minutes and knit something.”

“Don’t peek then!” He teased her and left her tent.

Dipper ran back into Pacifica’s tent. He breathed deeply a couple times in the hall to calm himself, and then he entered the bedroom of the tent.

Pacifica was sat up on the bed, her legs crossed, and munching the chips. She hadn’t liked them much at first, but they had an acquired taste and now she loved them to the point of almost wolfing the bag down. The busty blonde quickly stopped, slightly embarrassed at her hypocrisy with the lack of etiquette eating the chips, and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Do you have it?” She talked before Dipper teased her about her lack of manners, and brushed a few crumbs off her breasts.

The boy took a second to appreciate how her breasts jiggled while being cleaned.

“I don’t have it, but…” He interrupted her before she opened her mouth to protest. “…I have something better than the biggest dildo you could imagine. What do you say?”

“Hmph…”

Pacifica feigned to consider it for a second. In truth, she would accept whatever Dipper had come up with for the sake of having fun and passing time, but she wouldn’t miss the opportunity of seeing her boyfriend suffering a little.

“Well, I don’t think we can do this since you failed to do your part…” She giggled inwardly when Dipper looked completely desolated. “…Buuuut you really caught my interest. What is it? Is it magical?”

“Just a little.” He perked up and grinned mysteriously. “Close your eyes, and lie on your back. Here, at the foot of the mattress.”

It took a second for Pacifica to agree. Even if she fully trusted Dipper, she wasn’t a fan of the kind of surprises that required her to close her eyes and be fully vulnerable to a possible pranking. Dipper’s mysterious smile had however spiked her interest even more, and now she was very curious. Curious enough to open one eye just a tiny bit after placing herself in the position he had requested.

“Hey!” Dipper threw some of her hair over her eyes. “No cheating!”

Pacifica smirked, but complied and kept her eyes closed shut after readjusting her hair. Through the closed eyelids, she noticed a blue flash, and heard Dipper grunting with some effort. Pacifica then felt how everything got darker, as if something was put in the way of sunlight over her face. A powerful yet arousing musky scent invaded her nostrils and she frowned. The smell was familiar. Something wet and warm dripped on her lower belly, causing her to quiver and reach out for whatever Dipper was holding over her.

“What the…?” Her first impression when she opened her eyes was that Dipper was holding his thigh over her face and chest, but his thigh had never been so hard, neither had it throb before or had a huge scrotum attached to it.

“Surprise!” Dipper dropped on his knees and let his 40 inches long penis fall on top of Pacifica’s face, chest and even part of her belly of how big the penis was.

Her reaction was not what Dipper had expected. Pacifica got so startled by such a huge cock dropping on her face that she shoved it aside and hurriedly crawled towards the opposite end of the bed, staring at it as if something horrible had happened to Dipper. The penis was huge, so big Dipper had to constantly hold it with his hands to keep it from toppling him over. The shaft was thick like his thigh, the balls were big as a sack of potatoes, and his glans was oozing a bead of precum big enough to fill a shot glass.

“You don’t like it.” Dipper interpreted her reaction.

“Oh my gosh, what did you do!?” Pacifica practically shrieked. “You ruined it!”

Dipper chuckled when he realized Pacifica thought it was permanent.

“Don’t worry. I just grew it with the magic flashlight. I can shrink it back when we’re done.” He pointed at the flashlight resting on the table.

“But…” Pacifica tilted her head to the side. “Why didn’t you just bring the dildo instead of doing this? What on Earth made you think this was a better idea than the dildo?”

“Mabel kind of caught me and… I didn’t want to steal from my sister.” Dipper smiled sheepishly. “Later I figured that maybe this whole thing could be a test where you wanted me to be assertive and say no, and then be creative and do something different from what you had asked—”

“Or maybe I just thought her dildo was awesome and wanted to try it myself.” Pacifica pinched the bridge of her nose. “Really, Dork. You overthink stuff sometimes. What are we going to do with something that big? It won’t fit anywhere without killing me!”

“Well… I’ve been actually improvising for a while now, so… I don’t know.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head at his inability to proceed without a plan. “Maybe we can fool around for a while like this, and then I can shrink it for the main event? Only if you want to, of course.”

Pacifica frowned at him, and then measured the humongous penis with her eyes. She was a hundred percent positive that not even the glans would fit in her mouth, let alone in her vagina.

There was however certain attractive to it. The first thing she noticed was how its throbbing was way more entrancing now that it was that big. The hormonal scent coming from it was also quite inviting, and the way Dipper wiggled made his oversized shaved balls dangle from side to side in an almost funny way.

The wealthy blonde crawled towards the oversized penis and rested a hand on it. The shaft gave a little jerk at her cold palm, like the head of a horse reluctant to be petted, and a bead of precum oozed out of the tip and dropped to stain the bedding.

“This…” Pacifica shuddered at how the potent musky odor assaulted her senses; her vulva tingling while a trickle of excitement dribbled down her leg. “…This may turn out to be pretty hot.”

“You like it then.” Dipper felt slightly embarrassed at having her staring so intently at his humongous penis. “So… what do we do?”

Pacifica shushed him and pushed his penis up, almost making Dipper lose his balance. The boy sat on his knees and held his oversized penis vertically against his chest with his arms, the tip practically brushing his chin, as Pacifica traced a line of kisses down the shaft. Once she reached the scrotum, she grabbed each potato-sized testicle in one hand and grinned broadly as if she had been brought her favorite meal to the dining table and didn’t know where to start. She could feel his testicles hot and heavy with cum.

The horny blonde trailed small pathways of saliva over his shaved balls as she caressed and fondled them. She tried putting one in her mouth but not even that fit inside her. They were like a potato each. Giving up on engulfing his balls, Pacifica spread them and then buried her face in the spot where the shaft met the scrotum. His musk assaulted her senses mercilessly, overloading them with his thick masculine odor in such a way that she squeezed his balls a little too tightly, making Dipper suppress a moan. The boy then giggled when air tickled the wrinkled skin of his ball sack as Pacifica breathed in deeply to get intoxicated in his scent.

With an unbearable heat flaring between her legs, Pacifica stuck out her tongue and ran it along the underside of his penis from base to tip; her tongue going dry without saliva halfway up. At first, Dipper only saw blonde hair coming up at each side of the oversized shaft hiding Pacifica’s face, but eventually, at the top of his penis appeared her blue eyes, then her vibrant red cheeks, and then a completely dry and panting in excitement mouth. Pacifica quickly pressed her lips on the bead of precum on the tip of Dipper’s penis and slurped it, refilling the wetness of her mouth with his natural lubricant and moaning softly when the mildly salty taste caused her mind to go blank with lust. She swished it around in her mouth for a second and then swallowed it, gasping for another dose of his pungent musky odor.

“Okay…” She panted. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I love this ‘big dipper’ idea so far.”

Aroused to no end and feeling slutty, Pacifica grabbed the edge of the foreskin covering his glans with her teeth and gave him a suggestive wink while she tugged it down. Dipper, having both hands busy holding his humongous penis up against his chest and essentially being unable to interact, he only flushed red and smiled nervously as his glans was exposed to the dry air of the tent. The boy groaned and twitched when Pacifica started running her tongue along the corona of his glans, and then yelped and shivered when she used her thumb to massage his meatus, the slit on the tip of his penis, up and down gently.

“D-don’t do that!” Dipper cringed and suppressed a moan.

“Do what?” Pacifica asked with feigned innocence as she pressed the tip of her thumb into his urethra. “This?”

“Y-yes!” Dipper clenched his eyes shut in discomfort.

“Alright then.” She removed her thumb and then smirked with malice. “How about this though?”

Pacifica pressed her lips on his meatus and teased it with the tip of her tongue before pushing a little bit of it inside. What Dipper had originally deemed as a cringy experience turned out to be quite pleasant as the boy groaned and pushed his penis up slightly to have Pacifica’s tongue deeper inside his oversized cock. When the boy felt his balls tightening, his eyes bulged out.

“P-Pacifica, I’m-gonna-cum-very-SOON!” He quickly warned her.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Pacifica pulled back and pressed her palm on the tip of his penis, naively blocking the possible cumshot. The dryness of her palm, however, annoyed Dipper enough to push his orgasm a little further away. “I haven’t even started having _my_ fun!”

The busty blonde tugged at Dipper’s arms and released his oversized penis, allowing it to fall and lie horizontally on the air mattress with a soft _POOF_. Before Dipper could protest at how careless Pacifica was handling his big yet delicate penis, she swung a leg over it, straddling the humongous cock with her back at Dipper, and brought his palms to her breasts to silence him.

With a newfound childlike excitement, Dipper kept quiet and greedily squeezed the softness of her plump breasts, grinning stupidly at the sight over her shoulder of flesh being forced through the gaps between his fingers every time he squeezed. He could only marvel at how despite their full and heavy weight, they filled his hands perfectly.

The boy felt her wetness smearing his cock as Pacifica started humping the shaft back and forth like a pillow. Whenever her butt gently hit the base of his penis, Dipper gave a soft moan and another squeeze to her breasts, as well as a small shiver when her long luscious hair tickled his belly and chest. The busty blonde started panting more frequently with every pass of her slit over the skin of his penis, and she reached out over her shoulder to seize a grip on Dipper’s chocolate curls and bury his face in her neck as she increased the pace at which she ground herself on the humongous cock.

Dipper smirked and got back at her for all the teasing licks she had given him earlier by sticking his tongue out and licking the salty flesh of her neck. With every long sweep of the tongue along her sensitive flesh, he lightly pinched and twisted her hard, succulent nipples and pulled at them for a second before releasing them and rejoicing in how her breasts jiggled at the treatment. Even if this was joyful and even amusing for Dipper, it was proving to be too much for the busty blonde and soon she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dipper… Dipper…” Pacifica moaned his name and tilted her head to the side to give his lips a better access to her neck, her ever-present confident smirk completely ruined by her need to cum.

Hearing his name made his chest tingle pleasantly and excited him. Dipper reassured his grip on her large breasts from behind and massaged them in circles, making sure to leave the erected nipples trapped between two fingers, and then he pulled Pacifica to lean back against his chest as he started giving hungry kisses on her neck and whispering _‘princess’_ with desire after each kiss, until he nipped the flesh there.

Pacifica tightened the grip on his hair, yanking at it, as she clenched her eyes shut, bit her bottom lip, fervently ground her hips on his humongous cock, and finally came hard all over his shaft with a wail of pleasure.

After a few seconds of being entirely tensed up as her orgasm washed over her, she started to come down, dropping her arms and resting her head on Dipper’s shoulder, completely spent, while the boy let his hands wander over her sweaty post orgasmic body, her hips twitching now and then with the sharp aftershocks of her climax.

Dipper slid two fingers under her to gather some of the cream coating his shaft and raised them to Pacifica’s face. The panting blonde hesitated for a second, but then she obediently sucked clean the fingers coated with her own juices and grinned, his fingers still in her mouth, when she saw how Dipper flushed red and felt how his penis twitched under her.

“You want your turn now?” She dismounted from the shaft and lay on her back, spreading her legs as she smiled saucily at him.

“Yes!” Dipper practically blurted out and attempted to stand out, despite the humongous penis, to grab the magic flashlight.

“Wait!” Pacifica stopped him. “Don’t shrink it.”

“What?” Dipper was confused; anything that wasn’t _'give me a creampie'_ was difficult to register in his mind at the moment.

“I want you to cum like that.” Pacifica bit her bottom lip as she gave his oversized penis a hungry stare. “Yes… Like that. I wouldn’t mind having another protein bar right now.” She commented while absently pinching her sore nipples.

Dipper considered protesting for a second, but then he decided to give in. It wasn’t just every day that they did this; it was actually the first time they used magic for their sexual relationship, and furthermore he found arousing the idea of ejaculating in Pacifica’s mouth, coating her perfect pearl white teeth with his seed and giving her exquisite palate a taste of himself.

The boy walked on his knees with some difficulty while holding the humongous penis until he laid it in between Pacifica’s legs. It was so long it reached up her entire torso when resting against her, his balls in contact with her vulva at the same time the tip brushed her chin. Dipper gave a soft sigh when the busty blonde accommodated the end of his shaft in between her warm soft breasts, and then he shivered when she grabbed his foreskin with her hands to retract it once again and expose his sensitive glans, and breathed her warm, but dry, air on it.

Pacifica gave the tip a quick flick of the tongue and Dipper reflexively pushed forwards and moaned as a bead of precum dropped on her lips. His balls ached for release after being blue-balled for half an hour. Pacifica wrapped her legs around Dipper’s waist and her arms around the massive shaft, rubbing herself on it and landing more wet kisses on the sensitive glans. Dipper could feel her excitement wetting the area where his shaft met his balls; Pacifica was getting once again aroused at the musky scent now on top of her.

The busty blonde pressed one hand on his penis above her own groin, making sure the big throbbing vein running along the underside of his shaft rubbed her vulva just right, and the other hand on the penis above her breasts to keep it comfy, all while she rocked her hips up and down for pleasure, whimpering for more. More precum oozed out of Dipper’s urethra, and Pacifica slurped and swallowed it hungrily as she kept rocking herself back and forth the shaft, her mouth now giving little kisses and licks to the head of his penis in an attempt to make Dipper produce more precum and satisfy her hunger.

When Dipper started panting in pleasure, he grabbed Pacifica by her knees, pressed her legs at both sides of his shaft and began to thrust gently in between her thighs. Every time Dipper thrust in, his oversized balls gently nudged Pacifica’s butt, something she found arousing. The boy leaned forwards; he liked kissing Pacifica when ejaculating while having sex, but with his magically grown penis in the way he had to refrain himself from doing it. Instead, he rubbed his face against the side of her leg as a display for affection. In return, Pacifica smiled warmly and tightened her grip around his shaft, stopping Dipper’s thrusts, and then she sucked on his meatus, slipping as much of her tongue as the tight exit of his urethra allowed.

“Oh, holy shit…” Dipper groaned.

When she heard him swearing right before orgasm and giving a sharp thrust forward, Pacifica couldn’t help but grin. Dipper never used any swear words, so she guessed this would be a particularly big orgasm.

She could have never imagined to what extent.

Pacifica felt his penis pulsing on top of her body; she could swear she felt the semen traveling through it, and then a sudden hot white rope filled up her mouth to the point her cheeks puffed out. She swallowed eagerly three times, feeling a warmth throughout her body as his salty seed went down her throat. The second ejaculation came barely half a second afterwards and put the first one to shame as trickles of cum leaked out of her mouth and dribbled down both sides of it. Pacifica tried to pull away and breath but, driven by pleasure, Dipper gave a thrust forwards as the third ejaculation left his penis and landed in Pacifica’s mouth the very moment she inhaled. The sticky fluid went down the wrong pipe and Pacifica coughed and snorted a rope of semen out of her nose.

The startled blonde managed to push Dipper’s cock up, freeing the tip of his penis from her mouth and allowing herself to breathe, but accidentally aiming it at her face. Then, the blue balls Dipper had suffered for the last thirty minutes released the rest and made her vision go literally white.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

“AHH!”

At the scream coming from Pacifica’s tent, Mabel raised her eyes from the mini-sweater she had been knitting for the last thirty minutes with the intention of making a squirrel wear it and take of picture of the cute animal. Mabel tilted her head in confusion at the sound and was about to stand up and check on the couple to see if something had gone wrong, but the flap of Pacifica’s tent opened up first and Pacifica came out of it coughing and spitting.

Or Mabel guessed it was Pacifica by the height and blonde hair, since the person that had come out of the tent had the head and part of the chest entirely covered in a layer of pearly white fluid. After the initial surprise, Mabel confirmed it was Pacifica by lowering her eyes and noticing how she was entirely naked.

The angry blonde drew two fingers to her eye and wiped the semen away from her sight.

“If I see your phone,” Pacifica growled when she saw how Mabel was grinning teasingly at her. “I’m sticking it hard where the sun doesn’t shine.”

“Sure…” Mabel had to raise her knuckles to her mouth to keep herself from bursting into laughter when joke after joke involving cumshots and facials invaded her mind.

“And the same goes to you and your stupid magic flashlight! I’m never doing this again!” Pacifica barked into the tent as she grabbed a towel and stormed off to the river, grumbling while dripping semen on the grass. “No, the fault is mine because I’m dumb and never learn! Every time I go with him to one of his nerd mystery hunts something happens to me and only me! Every time! Why would this be any different!? I don’t know why the heck I agreed to this…! It came out of my nose!”

Once the pissed off blonde was out of earshot, there was a pink flash in Pacifica’s tent and then Dipper came out through the flap, his swimming trunks back in place and an embarrassed expression with flushed red cheeks on his face. When he spotted Mabel he turned around and attempted to go back into the tent unnoticed, but Mabel had seen him clearly.

“No, no, no.” Mabel called for him. “Come here, bro-bro.”

Dipper turned around and put on an awkward smile as he walked up to his sister.

“You saw Pacifica?” He asked.

“Uh-huh. Tell me, what did you say when I grew my Mabel puppies using certain flashlight?” She scolded him.

“That magic is not a toy.” Dipper mumbled.

“And what did you do then?” Mabel raised an eyebrow.

“I took away the flashlight.” He replied tiredly.

“Yup.” Mabel extended her hand, and Dipper reluctantly placed the flashlight on it.

Defeated, but ultimately pleased and still in his afterglow, Dipper stretched and went to the river to wash off the sweat.

When Mabel made sure she was alone, she aimed the flashlight at the miniature sweater and grew it to a normal size one. Grinning, she put it on.

“Heh. This makes knitting too easy.”


End file.
